The Lion King VIII : Bloodline Destinies
by Umuntu
Summary: Will the Pride Lands finally be at peace? There is only one way to find out...


The Lion King VIII : Bloodline Destinies

**THE LION KING VIII**   
**BLOODLINE DESTINIES******

**by Eben Prentzler******

**LEGAL NOTE :**

This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride." Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com

**FOREWORD :**

Greetings Reader...This is a miracle…I was actually talked into writing a follow up of my "The Lion King VII : Evil Of The Mighty". I think that this story will work out quite nicely, or at least I think so. Let's just hope that we all enjoy it as we all usually do.

-Eben Prentzler

**THANK YOU :**

I would like to thank all my fans and friends right around the world. Without you I would be nothing and I wouldn't have reached an amazing 11 stories...Thank you all :-)   
A very very special thank you to "Kwayera Cheetah", who gave me one single idea for this story…Thanks a bunch.

**NOTE :**

You must read my other stories : "The Lion King VII : Evil Of The Mighty", "The Creation", "The Origin" and "Love By Fire" before you will understand the following story, 'cause I might use some characters and quotes from my previous stories.   


****

WARNING: 

Please be warned that some parts of the story contains blood and some very light language. So read at your own risk.

Contents :

1. The Characters   
2. The Script :   
[Prologue][1]   
[Scene I : Anger Of A God][2]   
[Scene II : Fates & Destinies][3]   
[Scene III : Discovery][4]   
[Scene IV : Newcomer][5]   
[Scene V : The Cursed][6]   
[Scene VI : Judged By Looks Or By Heart][7]   
[Scene VII : What Is She?][8]   
[Scene VIII : Secret Destinies][9]   
[Scene IX : Father, Dear Father][10]   
[Scene X : Reportings][11]   
[Scene XI : Perpetual Pain][12]   
[Scene XII : Unwanted Tidings][13]   
[Scene XIII : Final Farewell][14]   
[Scene XIV : Bitter Truth][15]   
[Scene XV : Innocent Truth][16]   
[Scene XVI : Trust][17]   
[Finale` : The Final Chapter][18]

3. Final Words

**The Characters**

_Old Characters:_ UMUNTU (1st appearance TLK7) : Current ruler of Pride Rock   
IMBALI (1st appearance TLK7) : Current queen of Pride Rock   
NAMANDLA (1st appearance TLK7) : Brother of Imbali and current   
ruler of The Misty Peaks   
BOTSE (1st appearance TLK7) : Wife to Namandla and sister of   
Umuntu   
ORCHID (1st appearance TLK7) : Daugther of Imbali   
DEIS (1st appearance TLK7) : Son of Umuntu   
IKANA (1st appearance TLK7) : Son of Namandla   
INGWE (1st appearance TLK7) : A leopard with an additude and   
great friend to the Pride Lands   
OROG (1st appearance The Origin) : Father of Nmandela   
ALGES (1st appearance The Origin) : Father of Orog   
AIRAMI (1st appearance The Origin) : Mother of Orog.   
LAROZI (1st appearance The Creation) : Daughter of Shenzi   
BELE (1st appearance TLK7) : Daugther of Larozi   
CISAB (1st appearance TLK7) : One of Ingwe's leopard friends.

_New Characters:_ INI : {In-e} Young King Cheetah…She loves her mother, but sometimes fear her   
father.   
UNGULIA / OKOA : {Un-gu-lee-ah} /{O-co-ah} Ini's Father.   
MWALE : {M-wa-li} Mother of Ini.   
NARRATOR : A first for me in my stories…I just added a narrator in the beginning,   
so that you the reader won't get to confused with the situation…and of   
course a narrator in the end, just to finish off the story.   
SIRATI : {C-ra-t} Ingwe's mate.   
MJIMA : {Hmm-gee-ma} One of the many lionesses in Umuntu's pride.   
ADIZI : {Ah-d-zee} The current mandrel of the Pride Lands.   
KOYA : {Ko-ya} A special cat in someone's life.

**PROLOGUE :**

And just when I thought there couldn't possibly be a follow up to "The Lion King VII", then it hit me. Or rather I was given one single idea, that sounded quite interesting. And took me a while to thought of this. Before I start with this story, there is one question that I need to ask you, the reader. How far would someone go, if your destiny lies within your bloodline? And now our story starts…

**SCENE I : ANGER OF A GOD**

NARRATOR : This is a story of fate…courage…and the importances of the blood that   
flows through your veins. This is a tale that starts not in the present…but   
in the past, where a young lion named Orog, stands before his destiny as   
he faces the terrible fire monster that killed his parents…

Orog could only watch on as the possesed lionesses attack his friends. His pelt was covered in his own sweat, from all the heat coming from his enemy in front of him. The fire also watch the battle, but then turned his attention back to Orog.

FIRE: Oh well, back to business. Do you have anything to say, before I burn you to   
ashes ?   
OROG: Who are you?   
FIRE: My name is Obor. I was sent here by the Fire God Ogoun…anything else?

Voices started to echo through Orog's mind…

AIRAMI: Don't forget our lullaby.   
ORKAM: Don't you know what that means ?   
AIRAMI: Promise me.   
YOUNG OROG: I Promise.

The voices disappeared.

OROG: (whispering to himself) I Promise.   
OBOR: I'm waiting…is there anything else you want to say?   
OROG: Yes...Yes there is.   
OBOR: I'm waiting.   
OROG : EM OT RESOLC LWARC   
OBOR: What are you doing ?   
OROG : EES LLIW UOY NEHT   
OBOR: Stop that !   
OROG : UOY MRAH LIWW (thinking to himself) This is for you mother. (shouting)   
GNIHTON !   
OBOR: NOOO!!!

Lighting struck one of the trees and it started to rain. The fire started to die out.

OBOR: This is far from over, Ogoun will never rest till you are dead.

The fire monster known as Obor, quickly died with the falling of the rain.   
Meanwhile in a very dark place, far below the earth's crust, two bright red eyes burned with dissappointment. The Fire God Ogoun, was not happy at all that his most faithful minion was destroyed by a simple mortal creature.

OGOUN: (Screaming in his most evil hissing voice) DAMN IT ALL! NOT AGAIN!!!!   
Why does this family keep on avoiding me? This is getting very irritating…   
There isn't anything that can be worse than this.

Suddenly two mystic blue eyes appeared.

OGOUN: Aretec, what news do you bring me?

The two blue eyes moved closer to Ogoun and started to whisper something.

OGOUN: Aaah, so he has a offspring…that is nice…the curse can continue…What is the   
infant's name?

The whispering continued and Ogoun's eyes lit up with rage

OGOUN: (screaming) HE CALLED HIM WHAT ???!!!!…How dare he…after all the   
things that I'm busy doing for him…He actually chose a name that means "To   
take away from the fire"…This I consider as a personal insult. If I only had   
the power, I would burn that bastard to a cinder…but not until the curse is   
completed.   
ARETEC: What do you want to do master?   
OGOUN: Follow his offspring, Aretec. When his offspring, produces a offspring of his   
own, then kill him and take over his life.   
ARETEC: But what about the curse master?   
OGOUN: The curse will have to wait…I first want that bastard to know not to screw with   
me…   
ARETEC: Once question master…are we allowed to kill someone of his blood? He did   
place the curse.   
OGOUN: Who says we are going to kill him? Once you take him out, his soul will   
belong to me. And no one is dead, until his soul is free…now GO!   
ARETEC: Yes Master.

Aretec's cold blue eyes quickly disappeared.

**SCENE II : FATES & DESTINIES**

NARRATOR: Boy, that Ogoun surely didn't sound happy. Now that is a God you don't   
want to tick off…but it seems like is a little bit too late for that, for   
someone has made him all too cross. To continue this story, we still stay   
with Orog. Only a few months after his encounter with Obor, Orog layed   
in his den, way up high in the misty peaks. He was very heartbroken, for   
his lovely wife Arreis has disappeared…

A very sad Orog, let out a sigh of depression. His wife has been missing for over a week now. He didn't know what to do. Everytime he asked the question "Why?" in his mind…the voice of his wife would answer "Orog, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you. But I have to protect our children. Please forgive me". Somehow he forgave his wife for disappearing, but then the major question would arise "Protect our children from what?" and Orog would never get an answer. Orog's thoughts were broken by the sound of a lioness entering the den.

OROG: Have you found her ?   
LIONESS: Sorry Your Highness, we've searched the entire peaks and there is no sign of   
her. You know sire…   
OROG: (interrupting) Just go.   
LIONESS: Yes 'Highness.

The lioness slowly left the den, not offended at all, for she knows the pain that is going through Orog's soul at the moment. When she was only a few meters away from the den, she could hear the screaming voice of her King coming from behind her.   


OROG : (shouting) NOOOOOO!!!! OH GODS ! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN   
TO ME ?!!!

The lioness felt so sorry for the king, that even she shedded a tear. Another week has passed and still now sign was found of Arreis' whereabouts. Orog fell into such a deep state of depression, that he didn't even bother to leave the den. All he did was post a guard at the entrance and didn't show his face. The morning was still cold, when Orog heard two voices argueing with the guard in front. Somehow, the voices sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the voices with faces. So he just listened…

GUARD: Sorry, you can't go in there.   
MALE VOICE: Well, I'm sorry, we have to see your king.   
GUARD: His majesty gave explicit orders not to let anyone through.   
FEMALE VOICE: Believe me madam, he will be very happy to see us.   
GUARD: Don't call me madam…and I wouldn't let you pass even if you were the queen   
of Pride Rock.   
MALE VOICE: How can I put this lightly? Or you let us through, or we will be forced to   
hurt you.   
GUARD: (calmly, yet sarcastically) I'm really scared…but touch me and there will be a   
whole pride of lions and leopards to touch you back.   
MALE VOICE: I would love to smack you through the face, but I don't hit lionesses…   
GUARD: Good choice.   
FEMALE VOICE: Hey, he might not hit lionesses…but I do.   
GUARD: Oh please, you don't stand a chance.   
FEMALE VOICE: Why not?   
GUARD: First off, I'm young and you are old. I'm fast, you are slow.   
FEMALE VOICE: Anything else.   
GUARD: (screaming) YOU'RE BLIND!!!!!

When Orog heard those words, he couldn't believe his ears…could it be that…no it can't be, they are dead. But there is only one way to find out. Orog cleared his throat.

OROG: (calling) Nnamo, stop fighting out there and let them in.   
NNAMO: (from outside) Yes 'Highness…(to Orog's unseen guests) You may go in.   
MALE VOICE: (sarcastically) You are so kind.

Orog waited patiently for the guests to enter, but nothing could prepare him for the shock he was about to receive. Everything happened almost in slow motion as his parents walked into his den. He was totally at a loss for words. His parents were alive, after almost a year, his prayers and wishes has been answered.

ALGES: Orog…my son.   
OROG: D-d-d-d-dad.   
AIRAMI: Hi honey.   
OROG: M-m-m-mom.   
ALGES: (to his wife) See, I told you the rumours were true…our son is a king.   
OROG: I thought you were dead…they told me they found your bodies.   
ALGES: They didn't find anything…   
OROG: But they told me they found your bodies…   
ALGES: Let me explain what happened…

_Alges and Airami was just about to leave the torched lands and set out on their quest to find Mwana, when Alges heard a very familiar voice from behind him.___

_VOICE: Alges…is that you.___

_Alges turned around, seeing his brother behind him. Alges just looked on in amazement at his brother and another strange lion beside him. He rubbed out his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming…___

_ALGES: Waka, where did you come from?_   
_WAKA: Pride Lands…I live there now, being King and all._   
_ALGES: The Pride Lands…but what about the Northern Lands?_   
_WAKA: It is a long complicated story, which I don't wish to repeat…but what are you_   
_ doing here?_   
_ALGES: I live…used to live here._   
_WAKA: You survived this blaze…_   
_ALGES: Surprised?_   
_WAKA: Absoloutley…_   
_ALGES: (looking at the lion next to Waka) Who is that?_   
_WAKA: This is my step-son Orkam…which reminds me Orkam rescued another lion here,_   
_ I was wondering if you know him…he is very dark brown…_   
_AIRAMI: My Orog…_   
_ORKAM: You know him?_   
_WAKA: Is he your son?_   
_ALGES: Yes._   
_WAKA: Well, then he'll be worried about you two…come on I'll take you to him._   
_ALGES: No…_   
_WAKA: What?_   
_ORKAM: Excuse me?_   
_AIRAMI: Alges, what is wrong with you?_   
_ALGES: I know it is not right, but tell Orog that you only found our bodies._   
_AIRAMI: What are you doing?_   
_ALGES: We have to do this…And Waka, since Orog is your nephew, don't tell him that_   
_ yet._   
_WAKA: Why?_   
_ALGES: Think about it Waka, if you go up to him and say "Hello Orog, I'm your Uncle_   
_ Waka" and then tell him that you found our bodies, then he'll realise something_   
_ is not right._   
_WAKA: I see your point…_   
_ALGES: We have to go now, Orog is in great danger._   
_ORKAM: What do you mean?_   
_ALGES: This is very hard to explain and this is only a fight that Airami and myself can_   
_ win elsewhere…We will come back for Orog, when our quest is completed and_   
_ he is safe…_   
_WAKA: Good luck my brother…hopefully I'll see you again._   
_ALGES: You can count on it.___

_Alges and Airami set off on their journey…_

ALGES: …We traveled a few months and tracked you down. I'm so sorry for all the   
pain we put you through.   
OROG: No apologies are needed…you are alive, that is better than an apology.   
AIRAMI: We have also tracked you down, because we know that your wife ran away…   
ALGES: …and we know about that little encounter you had with a certain fire a few   
months ago.   
OROG: How did you know that?   
ALGES: That is the difficult part to explain…okay let's see…   
AIRAMI: Do you remember all the stories we told you about Mwana?   
OROG: It gave me nightmares…how could I forget?   
AIRAMI: There is one part we left out.   
OROG: Which is?   
ALGES: The day, my brothers and I took over the Northern Lands, Mwana placed a   
curse on me…The curse was plain and simple, that the meaning of my name,   
will destroy me and all my kin.   
OROG: So the fire was part of the curse?   
ALGES: Yes…that is why we left you. We had to track down Mwana, and make him   
take away the curse. Or if I killed him the curse will be lifted.   
OROG: Did you succeed?   
ALGES: This is the weird part. Mwana had offspring, so it didn't matter if I killed him   
or not. His whole bloodline must die for the curse to be lifted, because let's be   
serious, do you really think Mwana will lift the curse?   
OROG: But how do you know he had offspring?   
AIRAMI: He told us this, before he commited suicide right in front of our eyes…he said   
"It doesn't matter if you kill me or if I take my own life, the curse will never   
be lifted. My bloodline, will see the downfall of your family"   
OROG: He said that?   
ALGES: Right before he slit his own throat.   
AIRAMI: We have been trying to track down his offspring for a while now, without   
success. We need your help.   
OROG: Huh?   
ALGES: In order for this to go away, we must find Mwana's offspring and make him/her   
lift the curse or be killed by one of our bloodline.   
OROG: So I must help you find his offspring?   
AIRAMI: Yes.   
OROG: I'll do it.   
ALGES: Good, we have already gone through the Northen Lands. We are going West   
now…we need you to cover the East and the South.   
OROG: You are leaving now?   
ALGES: Listen son, I know this family reunion has to be cut short, but your mother and I   
don't have long to live and we will fight this thing right through to the end. So   
we have to leave now.   
OROG: I understand.   
AIRAMI: We will miss you dear, but we will always be in your heart, mind and soul.   
OROG: Goodbye.

**Orog and his parents said their final farewells and gave their last hugs, before Alges and Airami left once again on their long quest, not knowing when it will end…Orog shed more tears as he watched his parents walk off. After they were gone, Nnamo approached Orog.**

NNAMO: So who were they?   
OROG: My parents.   
NNAMO: I thought you said they were dead.   
OROG: That's what I thought…but enough of this, we have a lot to do…   
NARRATOR: And now we will make one final stop in the past before returning to the   
present day. This is the day, years later, where Orog found his children   
and returned home with his son, leaving his lovely daughter, Imbali,   
behind to reign as queen of Pride Rock…

A couple months has passed since Namandla's soul purification…everything was well, until the day when Namandla's father, Orog, got very ill. Nobody knew what to do. Even the pride's shaman was clueless. One thing was certain, Orog was not going to last long. Although very ill, Orog still performed his duties as king. One morning he called for his son. Namandla came into the den and he could immediately see how weak his father was.

NAMANDLA: You call for me your highness.   
OROG: (weak and sickly voice) I called you here as a son…not a subject.   
NAMANDLA: What can I do for you dad?   
OROG: I'm not going to last much longer.   
NAMANDLA: Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine.   
OROG: No…I can feel it in my bones.   
NAMANDLA: But we still have so much to talk about.   
OROG: Well, then let's start talking…I want to see my Arreis again.   
NAMANDLA: Are you actually welcoming death?   
OROG: Yes…I haven't seen your mother since before you were born.   
NAMANDLA: That is long.   
OROG: I have seen many things in my life…and encounter such evil as the world has   
never seen.   
NAMANDLA: I don't like the way you said that…what evil?   
OROG: The reason I actually called here today is…it is time that you knew about what   
happened a long time ago.   
NAMANDLA: What is it?

Orog slowly exlpained the story of Mwana and the family curse. He also spoke highly of his father, Alges, and how he asked for help in finding Mwana's offspring.

NAMANDLA: I think I'm gonna be sick.   
OROG: I know this is hard, but it is something we have to live with.   
NAMANDLA: No…this is something that I won't live with…my family….my whole   
family is in danger, I won't stand for this.   
OROG: Calm down.   
NAMANDLA: I am perfectly calm…did you find out about Mwana's offspring?   
OROG: I did.   
NAMANDLA: Where is Mwana's offspring?   
OROG: I don't know…all I know is that Mwana's offspring, is not a lion.   
NAMANDLA: Come again?   
OROG: It's true, Mwana's offspring is of another species.   
NAMANDLA: What species?   
OROG: I can't answer that…all I know it is a cat species.   
NAMANDLA: I will find this half-breed and break the family curse.   
OROG: That is good to hear…and I wish you good luck…but can we change the subject?   
NAMANDLA: Okay…we have a lot more to talk about anyway…

Namandla and his father spoke through the whole day. Sharing their memories and thoughts with each other. Then the night came and everyone was sleeping, but one was having a better sleep than all. Orog was enjoying his eternal sleep as he silently passed away during the night.

**SCENE III : DISCOVERY**

NARRATOR: Sometimes the past can't hurt people in so many ways as Orog found out.   
Because of the forsakened curse that was place on Alges' soul, his whole   
family was in danger. But there was not knowing how big Alges' family   
grew through all the years. So now we return to the present day. Where it   
is very late at night as Xelor, the oldest lioness alive, and Larozi, Shenzi's   
daughter, finished their heartbreaking stories of how "The Mighty" was   
created…

Namandla watched as Xelor walked down Pride Rock. Larozi came out of the den and saw Namandla standing there alone.

LAROZI: Hey, where is Xelor?   
NAMANDLA: I don't get her…I asked her if she would like to come and sleep inside,   
but she said that it is okay…and that she will find a spot.   
LAROZI: Don't worry about it…she has always been like that. She doesn't like sleeping   
in a big cave with a lot of others.   
NAMANDLA: That is strange.   
LAROZI: Tell me honestly…how did it feel to be possesed by him?   
NAMANDLA: A living nightmare…I could see everything that happened, but I couldn't   
control my actions…everything I did, everything I said, everyone I   
hurt…I felt ashamed of myself.   
LAROZI: I know that feeling…do you have any idea how it made my family feel, to send   
him after someone who was our enemy…It was terrible, no one deserved to   
die the deaths our enemies suffered….Well, I think I'll be turning in for the   
night.   
NAMANDLA: Will you be staying long?   
LAROZI: No, I have to leave tomorrow afternoon.   
NAMANDLA: Sleep well.

Larozi returned to the den. Namandla didn't feel like returning to the den. His mind was to clouded with many thoughts and he had to think. So he walked up to the top of Pride Rock. He spent the rest of the night there, mostly drowned in his own thoughts, but he finally fell asleep in the early morning hours.   
Umuntu was awake, a few hours after Namandla dosed off, to witness when the sun made its popular appearance over the horizon. No matter how many times he watches the sun rise or set, he can never get enough of the beauty which this great ball off fire symbolizes. When the sunrise was over, Umuntu headed over to the waterhole for a drink. After he quenced his thirst, he headed back to Pride Rock. On the way back, he sensed something was wrong and he stopped. Umuntu looked around to see what was giving him this feeling. Then his saw Xelor, curled up under a tree, so he headed towards her. When he got there he was absoloutely shocked by the fact the Xelor stopped breathing.

UMUNTU: (shocked, yet sad) Oh no…I better tell the pride.

Umuntu returned to Pride Rock, with his head lowered. When he got there, Botse and Imbali was waiting for him outside the den.

BOTSE: (cheerful) Morning.   
UMUNTU: (downhearted) Hi.   
BOTSE: Listen, have you seen Nami? He didn't sleep in the den last night.   
UMUNTU: If he didn't sleep in the den, then it will be on top of Pride Rock.   
BOTSE: Thanks…I'm gonna get him now.

Botse quickly disappeared up the path, which led to the top. Imbali couldn't help but notice the sadness in Umuntu's face.

IMBALI: Umi, what's wrong?   
UMUNTU: Gather everyone, I have some bad news.   
IMBALI: I understand…I'll quickly assemble everyone.   
UMUNTU: Make sure Larozi is there too.   
IMBALI: Okay.

Imbali never saw her Umuntu so depressed, so she knew that the news he carried wasn't just bad…it was terrible. She quickly assembled everyone at the bottom of Pride Rock. Umuntu was the last to come down from Pride Rock. Everyone could see something was wrong, and this really made them worry. Silence fell over everyone as Umuntu started to speak.

UMUNTU: My friends…I bare some sad tidings. Last night, Xelor The Great passed   
away in her sleep.

A big gasp came from the crowd.

UMUNTU: There will be a traditional celebration in one hour. So that you can prepare   
yourself, if you want to speak at the ceremony. That's all…dismiss.

Everyone left, except for Larozi, who just sat there in shock, with tears streaming down her face. Umuntu approached her.

UMUNTU: I'm sorry about your lost, I know she was a great friend to you.   
LAROZI: If you don't mind, after the ceremony, I want to take Xelor's body away from   
here and place it next to where her brother was killed. She would have   
wanted it that way.   
UMUNTU: Fine, you may take her.

The hour passed and the whole pride was assembled around Xelor's body. Larozi was the first to step forward.

LAROZI: We are here today to treasure the memory of Xelor. I guess you all let me   
speak first, because I know her so well. There is no words that can describe   
her. There are even less words that could describe her soul. She was a loving   
and caring friend and she never gave up hope that Aikon will come for her…(a   
short silence follows) Well it looks like he came for her. That also means that   
the curse on Aikon is broken…Now Xelor can join him in the afterlife. We'll   
all miss her…Thank you.

A few tears were shed during Larozi's eulogy. Umuntu came forward as Larozi stepped back. It was now his turn to speak.

UMUNTU: Xelor The Great…There is a good reason we she was called great. Although   
nobody personally knew her, she was always a part of our lives, because I   
don't think there is one in the pride who hasn't heard one Xelor story before.   
Most of us thought she was only a myth, but somewhere deep down in our   
hearts we knew she was real. Now that she passed away she won't be known   
as a myth anymore…but a ledgend…Thank you.

Tears were flowing down everyone's face as Umuntu walked back to his place. Since no one had more to say, the ceremony was completed in the traditional way. After the ceremony everyone, except Larozi and Namandla, returned to Pride Rock.

NAMANDLA: You know that thing that Umuntu said about Xelor being in our hearts, is   
absoloutly true.   
LAROZI: Yeah, she really made an impact on everyone's lives.   
NAMANDLA: I know…I still remember the day I first heard of her. I was always   
hoping that I would meet her.   
LAROZI: And now that you did?   
NAMANDLA: It feels like an empty space inside of me was filled…(a short silence   
followed)…Now that the curse is broken, what are you going to do?   
LAROZI: First, I'm going to take Xelor's body to where it belongs…next to Aikon's.   
Then I'm thinking of joining Xelor and Aikon.   
NAMANDLA: Don't tell me you are going to kill yourself.   
LAROZI: I'm not that desparate. I'm just old…and that will bring my eternity.   
NAMANDLA: Are you coming back to Pride Rock?   
LAROZI: Nope…none of you at Pride Rock will see me again.   
NAMANDLA: You have a good soul, and you deserve to go where you are going. Until   
we meet in the afterlife, I bid you a farewell.   
LAROZI: Farewell Namandla.

Namandla returned to Pride Rock…but his head was not clear of any thoughts…it was in fact clouded with many unanswered questions. Most of these questions lurked on a single word "Curse"…

**SCENE IV : NEWCOMER**

A full week has passed since the Xelor's death. Namandla was still visiting in the Pride Lands. At some stages some of Umuntu's pride thought that Namandla was neglecting his own pride. It was just after noon sun reached its highest. Umuntu and Namandla were resting under the shade of a tree, watching their children play around.

UMUNTU: I don't mean to be rude or offencive, but don't you think you are away from   
your lands, just a little bit longer than needed.   
NAMANDLA: No offence taken, I know that I'm extending my visit a little too much.   
But just look at our children play…It is not everyday that we visit and   
they really miss each other.

UMUNTU: True…(a short silence) You know, something has been bugging me. Ingwe   
has been gone since the night Xelor came…I wonder where he could be.   
NAMANDLA: Well I have seen quite a number of times in these past couple of weeks.   
UMUNTU: Oh?   
NAMANDLA: He usually comes for a visit…but somehow I think he is not visiting me.   
UMUNTU: (sarcastically) Who wants to visit you?   
NAMANDLA: (not impressed) Ha-ha very funny.   
UMUNTU: Sorry, I forgot you don't have a sense of humour anymore.   
NAMANDLA: I still have a sense of humour…   
UMUNTU: I don't see it.   
NAMANDLA: It is just hidden very well.   
UMUNTU: Yeah right.   
NAMANDLA: If you have live with Botse's jokes every day, then you'll know what I'm   
talking about.   
UMUNTU: I forgot, you live with the most difficult wife ever…boy my sister can be a   
paw-full sometimes.   
NAMANDLA: I need to talk you and Imbali…as well as the children.   
UMUNTU: What about?   
NAMANDLA: I was also hoping that Ingwe was here, since he is such a great friend to   
this pride, he also deserves to know.   
UMUNTU: Well, you don't have to wait long.   
NAMANDLA: You lost me.   
UMUNTU: He is in the branches right above us.

Suddenly Ingwe jumped down from the tree.

INGWE: How did you know I was here?   
NAMANDLA: I also would like to know that.   
UMUNTU: Oh come Ingwe, you are getting rusty.   
NAMANDLA: How long has he been there?   
UMUNTU: I reckong about since we first metioned his name.   
INGWE: How did you do that?   
UMUNTU: Trade secret.   
INGWE: I have the feeling you are not going to tell me.   
UMUNTU: You have good feelings. (gives a little laugh and smile at the same time)   
INGWE: Well, now that I'm here, there is something I need to tell you.   
UMUNTU: Hopefully it is going to be about why you disappear for more than a week.   
INGWE: That is part of it.   
UMUNTU: Let's hear it then.   
INGWE: First off, I heard about Xelor's death. Sorry I wasn't here.   
UMUNTU: Don't worry.   
NAMANDLA: I can guess, you were in my lands…right?   
INGWE: That is correct.   
NAMANDLA: I was wondering why do you visit my lands so much…obviously you are   
not there to visit me.   
INGWE: (sarcastically) Who in his right mind will visit you?   
UMUNTU: Hey, that's my joke.   
INGWE: I know, but it was so great, I had to repeat it.

Umuntu and Ingwe both laughed out loud. Namandla of course wasn't impressed…as usual.

NAMANDLA: (speaking to himself out loud) Why me?   
UMUNTU: 'Cause you are an easy target.   
NAMANDLA: (sarcastically) Thanks… I REALLY wanted to know that.   
INGWE: But you are right Nami, I wasn't in your lands to visit you…I was busy visiting   
someone else.   
NAMANDLA: Okay, who is he?   
UMUNTU: First off, it is a she and she is sitting on a branch right above your head.   
INGWE: (very confused) How did you do that?   
UMUNTU: That's for me know and for you to figure out.   
INGWE: (calling) Sirati, you can come down.   
NAMANDLA: Now why does that name sound familiar?

Another leopard jumped from the tree. She was just a little bit smaller than Ingwe, but she was the one and only beauty for him. She had the brain and the looks to charm any leopard she wanted.

NAMANDLA: I know you, you are one of the head guards.   
SIRATI: (to Namandla) 'Highness…(to Umuntu) 'Majesty.   
INGWE: This is hopefully my future mate Sirati.   
SIRATI: What do you mean hopefully…I am.   
INGWE: Sorry, wrong choice of words.   
UMUNTU: (to Ingwe) A word alone.   
INGWE: (to Sirati) Excuse me.

Umuntu and Ingwe stepped aside.

UMUNTU: I must commend you…you really have good taste in feline…   
INGWE: Thanks.   
UMUNTU: But…   
INGWE: But what?   
UMUNTU: Isn't she a little bit young?   
INGWE: Young? Do you know how old she is?   
UMUNTU: Surprise me.   
INGWE: She's my age.   
UMUNTU: Jeez, that old?   
INGWE: Hey, I'm not that old.   
UMUNTU: She doesn't look old.   
INGWE: Yeah, that is what makes her beautiful…shall we return.   
UMUNTU: Let's.

Umuntu and Ingwe returned to Namandla and Sirati.

NAMANDLA: Are you two done?   
UMUNTU: Well yeah…   
NAMANDLA: Good…Ingwe, can you quickly gather the cubs and take them to the den.   
INGWE: Sure. (to Sirati) See you at the den.   
SIRATI: Can't I help you?   
INGWE: The cubs won't come to someone they don't know.   
SIRATI: They are well taught then. See you at the den.   
NAMANDLA: Umi, can you find your sister and my sister, and get them to the den.   
UMUNTU: What is this all about?   
NAMANDLA: You'll find out soon enough…I'll escort Sirati to the den.

Each went their separate ways and Namandla led Sirati to the den. Umuntu and Ingwe were already waiting in the den by the time Namandla and Sirati got to Pride Rock. Namandla stopped just before they entered the den.

NAMANDLA: Would you be so kind as to wait out here?   
SIRATI: As you wish 'Highness.

Namandla entered the den, leaving Sirati outside.

**SCENE V : THE CURSED**

Namandla saw everyone was accounted for when he entered the den. Ingwe looked confused at Namandla.

INGWE: Where is Sirati?   
NAMANDLA: Outside.   
INGWE: I'll go get her.   
NAMANDLA: No.   
INGWE: Why not?   
NAMANDLA: This is a matter that doesn't concern her.   
INGWE: Or you let her in or I'll tell her later.   
NAMANDLA: This matter is very important and believe me, she doesn't want to hear   
this…It might hurt her feelings.   
INGWE: Since you put it that way…go on.   
NAMANDLA: Okay…now all of you listen closely and heed my words.

And so Namandla started the story of his grandfather and the terrible family curse…   
An hour later, a waiting Sirati, was becoming impatient. She was very curios to know what was going on inside the den.

SIRATI: What can possibly take so long?

Suddenly a lioness came up the path.

LIONESS: Believe me honey, when the King says that only the family is allowed in the   
den, then it is gonna take some time for them to come out.   
SIRATI: Who are you?   
LIONESS: My name is Mjima.   
SIRATI: Please to meet you…I'm…   
MJIMA: (cutting her off) I know, you are Ingwe's new honey-bunny.   
SIRATI: That is putting it very bluntly…but yes. My name is Sirati.   
MJIMA: I know.   
SIRATI: How did you know that?   
MJIMA: When someone new comes into the pride, word spreads quickly.   
SIRATI: Well I'm not actually part of this pride.   
MJIMA: Now that you are gonna be Ingwe's little flower, you are automatically part of   
this pride.   
SIRATI: Oh, I see.   
MJIMA: You are very lucky honey, to have Ingwe.   
SIRATI: Why is that?   
MJIMA: Do you know how many times the girls and myself argued who's gonna get   
him?   
SIRATI: But why? You are lion, he is leopard.   
MJIMA: Hey honey…a cat is a cat…Don't matter what type it is…Not to mention that   
he has a cute ass.

Sirati just stared open-mouthed at Mjima.

SIRATI: That is my Ingwe you are talking about.   
MJIMA: But it is true…come on admit it.   
SIRATI: Well…you are right…he does have a cute ass.   
MJIMA: There, that wasn't so hard. Come on, let me show you around…   
SIRATI: I'd rather wait.   
MJIMA: I reckon they are gonna be in there for another three, four hours tops….do you   
wanna wait that long?   
SIRATI: On second thought…show me.   
MJIMA: Follow me honey-buns.

Sirati started to follow the strange, yet good hearted, lioness around.   
Another hour passed and Namandla finally finished his story…

NAMANDLA: …and now you all know about the curse.   
UMUNTU: This is terrible.   
NAMANDLA: That is why I came to you for help. I need help to protect my son against   
this curse.   
UMUNTU: We all are in danger.   
BOTSE: How so?   
UMUNTU: Think about it…Orog's kin are in danger. That would make Nami and   
Imbali…true?   
IMBALI: I follow.   
UMUNTU: So, then follow's Nami's kin…namely Ikana. But therefore Botse is also in   
danger.   
BOTSE: I don't follow.   
UMUNTU: You have Nami's blood in your veins…You are Ikana's mother, aren't you?   
BOTSE: Oh yeah, I forgot.   
IMBALI: That means that you, myself and our children are also in danger.   
UMUNTU: Yes…this is serious.   
INGWE: Okay Nami, I understand why your whole family is danger, by why did I need   
to hear this?   
NAMANDLA: You are one of Umi's best friends, and you might be able to help us.   
INGWE: Okay…sure, sure. But why wasn't Sirati allowed to hear this?   
NAMANDLA: Here is the deal…Mwana has offspring, right?   
BOTSE: So we all understand..   
NAMANDLA: This is the catch…His offspring isn't a lion.   
UMUNTU: What?   
NAMANDLA: The last thing my father told me about this, was that he found out that   
Mwana's offspring isn't a lion…it is in fact another cat species.   
IMBALI: Do you know which species?   
NAMANDLA: No…that is why I think we shouldn't trust any other species of cat we   
don't know. Let's take Sirati for example.   
INGWE: (getting cross) Hey, she is no demon from hell.   
NAMANDLA: I don't know that…you don't know that. I don't trust her and I don't   
think anyone should.   
INGWE: You better watch your mouth Nami, before I slap it off.   
UMUNTU: Enough of this…Our two prides will work together to solve this problem.   
Nami, you continue you search as usual for this offspring from hell. We will   
start this side.   
NAMANDLA: Okay.   
UMUNTU: And you Ingwe…cool down, Nami is just playing it safe. You're right, we   
shouldn't be so fast to judge Sirati.   
INGWE: Thank you…someone who understands me.   
UMUNTU: And no one breaths a word of this to anyone…this is a family only   
secret…got it.

Most of them nodded in response.

UMUNTU: (to his children) Do you two understand?   
DEIS & ORCHID: Yes dad.   
BOTSE: (to her son) And you?   
IKANA: I understand mom…not a word to anyone.   
BOTSE: Good.   
DEIS: But dad…there is one thing that troubles me.   
UMUNTU: What is that?   
DEIS: Well, when did Uncle Nami's dad die?   
NAMANDLA: Probably about two months before you were born.   
DEIS: That's the problem.   
UMUNTU: I don't follow.   
DEIS: Why is it, that in all this time, that fire thingy didn't come and get us?   
BOTSE: That's a good question…(to Imbali) He is quite smart for such a young age.   
IMBALI: (whispering to Botse) He gets that from me.   
UMUNTU: I heard that.   
NAMANDLA: (to Deis) I don't know the answer…all I know is that, that thing is still   
out there…And it is coming for us.

**CHAPTER VI : JUDGED BY LOOKS OR BY HEART**

The meeting was finally over and when they walked outside it was already dark. Ingwe looked around and didn't see Sirati anywhere, so he called a nearby lioness.

INGWE: (to Lioness) Have you seen Sirati?   
LIONESS: Who?   
INGWE: A leopard…like me, just more beautiful.   
LIONESS: Ooooh, the newcomer. I saw her with Mjima earlier on.   
INGWE: Oh no, not Mjima.   
UMUNTU: (to Ingwe) I feel sorry for Sirati already.   
INGWE: I know…but sometimes she can be so irritating.   
IMBALI: (raising her voice) Hey…Mjima is one of our best lionesses. She is very   
helpful.   
UMUNTU: She might be a bit weird at sometimes, but she has a good heart.   
INGWE: True.   
BOTSE: (whispering to Imbali) How did you do that?   
IMBALI: Do what?   
BOTSE: You just raised your voice and they started didn't say one bad thing about this   
lioness.   
IMBALI: Well, they have learned plenty of times not to insult my lionesses.   
BOTSE: Impressive…you must give me some tips one of these days.   
IMBALI: No problem.

Conversations continued for a few minutes and, then Sirati and Mjima finally returned.

SIRATI: (to Mjima) Thank you for showing me around…I enjoyed it a lot.   
MJIMA: No problem…but I think someone is waiting to see you.

Ingwe approached his one and only love.

SIRATI: So how was the meeting?   
INGWE: Very long.   
SIRATI: I noticed.   
INGWE: So what did you do the whole time…I thought you were going to wait outside.   
SIRATI: And bore myself to death? Mjima was so kind as to show me the Pride Lands.   
INGWE: Really? That was nice of her…(to Mjima) Thanks Mjima.   
MJIMA: Don't worry about it sweety…anything to keep myself busy.

Mjima departed, leaving the two lovers alone.

SIRATI: So what is this thing I hear about the lionesses fighting over you.   
INGWE: I am the irristable one…aint I?   
SIRATI: I'm just glad you chose me over them.   
INGWE: I don't live by some of there philosophies…like a cat is a cat.   
SIRATI: That does sound a little bit disgusting though.   
INGWE: True.

Not far away sat Umuntu and Imbali, watching Sirati and Ingwe.

IMBALI: They look so cute together.   
UMUNTU: Yeah. They do. I'm glad that Ingwe found the one for him. At times I   
thought he would be alone his whole life.   
IMBALI: Umi…I don't think Nami is right about not trusting Sirati.   
UMUNTU: I also don't think it is right. It just sounds wrong. If there was something   
wrong with Sirati, Ingwe would have noticed by now.   
IMBALI: (worried) I'm scared of this curse Umi…I'm really scared.   
UMUNTU: Don't worry, I'll protect you…and our cubs.

Imbali didn't answer, she just snuggled Umuntu. As the night grew colder, so did everyone grow even more tired. It didn't take the whole pride long to fall asleep. The morning came very quickly and it was time for Namandla to return to The Misty Peaks again. All goodbyes couldn't be completed, because Deis was nowhere to be seen. Umuntu looked down at his daughter.

UMUNTU: Where is your brother?   
ORCHID: Didn't he sleep in the den?   
UMUNTU: I didn't notice him.   
ORCHID: I think I know where he is.   
UMUNTU: Good, then be a sweetheart and go and fetch him.   
ORCHID: Okay daddy.

Orchid quickly ran to the back of Pride Rock, where a beautiful tree was blossoming in the spring sun. She started to climb the tree, making sure of her grip the whole time. When Orchid reached one of the higher branches, she saw her brother sleeping peacefully on it. She crawled closer to her brother and started to shake him.

ORCHID: Hey Deis…wake up.

Deis slowly started to wake up, but he got on major scare when he saw his sister in front of him. The scare almost sent him flying off the branch, but he grabbed the branch with his claws before he fell. He hung tangling, trying to get up.

DEIS: Why did you scare me like that?   
ORCHID: I just woke you…and mom told you many times not to sleep in the trees.   
DEIS: I'll sleep where I want…just help me up.   
ORCHID: Yes boss.

Orchid helped her brother up. They both got out of the tree very quickly and returned to the waiting pride. Now it was finally time to say all the final farewells, until they met again. Ikana was very sad to leave his cousins and some tears were shed. It took Namandla and his family almost an hour with goodbyes, before they left the Pride Lands. Just as the family was on their way, Namandla looked over his shoulder and said…

NAMANDLA: Umi, as soon as you find something about our situation, see me   
immediately   
UMUNTU: Of course. If not, then we meet in six months again.   
NAMANDLA: This time my place.   
UMUNTU: Just get out of here, before you are forced to stay.   
NAMANDLA: Bye Umi…take care of my sister.   
UMUNTU: Same to you.

And so Namandla's family disappeared over the horizon, heading towards the Misty Peaks.   
It has been a week since Namandla left the Pride Lands, and Deis was starting to miss Ikana a lot. It wasn't everyday that he sees his cousin, and Deis' sister wasn't actually much fun to play with. All she can do each morning is scare him so silly, that he almost falls out of his favourite tree. Then one morning he just couldn't take it anymore…He was just helped up again by his sister and he was furious.

DEIS: (angry) Why do you keep on scaring me in the mornings?   
ORCHID: Because I like it.   
DEIS: Well I don't…You better stop it.   
ORCHID: Why?   
DEIS: Or you will regret it one day.   
ORCHID: Why?   
DEIS: Because you are an irritating little brat!   
ORCHID: Why?   
DEIS: (screaming) Aaaaah, women…

Deis was so cross, that he almost knocked his sister out of tree when he passed her. Deis was out of the tree quickly and walked away even faster.

DEIS: (to himself) This is not going to happen again…I want to sleep in the mornings.   
Tomorrow there will be a big surprise waiting for her.

The day passed very quickly and the night came. Deis was on his way to his favourite tree, but then he remember what he thought earlier in the day. He walked passed his tree and just continue on walk until he reached the Great River. He saw a nice looking tree on the shore of the river. He first scanned through the tree, looking for a nice spot to climb. It didn't take long until he was nice and high up in the tree.   
The following morning Orchid went to Deis's favourite tree. She ascended the tree very quickly, hoping to give her brother a nice big scare. When she came to the top, she was surprised to find that her brother wasn't there.

ORCHID: Hey, what is going on here? He is never up this early

Meanwhile somewhere else, Deis slowly woke up to the peaceful sound of water running below him.

DEIS: (taking a deep breath and exhaling) What a lovely morning…and the nice   
thing…no Orchid. It is so peaceful here…I think I sould come her more often…

Deis relaxed for another couple of minutes before deciding to get up and head home. Suddenly he slipped and fell head first down the tree. He just saw the strong flow of the river coming closer. But what worried Deis more was the big branch just before the water, which was coming closer very fast as he kept on falling. Deis just saw the branch coming closer, until he could only see darkness…   
When Deis finally woke up, he found out that he was partially wet and that he had one monster of a headache. He heard some distant voices that he didn't recognize.

VOICE 1: Hey look, he's waking up.   
VOICE 2: Oh good…hey…are you alright?

Deis's vision was still a little blurly and he had no idea where he was. All he saw was two light yellow blurs in front of him.

DEIS: Please, no shouting.   
VOICE 1: He must have hit his head very hard.   
DEIS: What happened?   
VOICE 1: You almost drowned…If my daughter didn't save you, you would have been   
sleeping with the fishes.   
VOICE 2: (scolding) Mom, you don't have to be so graphic.

Deis's vision finally returned and the two yellow blurs changed into two cheetahs looking at him. One of the cheetahs was still very young, Deis reckoned she was only a few months older than he is. And the other cheetah was a lot older and bigger than the younger one.

DEIS: Who are you?   
OLDER CHEETAH: (stepping forward) My name is Mwale, and this (pointing to the   
younger cheetah) is my daughter Ini.   
INI: Hi there.   
DEIS: You are cheetahs.   
MWALE: Please don't insult us like that. We are KING cheetahs.   
DEIS: I'm not allowed to talk with you.   
INI: What?   
DEIS: Sorry, dad's rules.   
MWALE: Who does your father think he is…the king?   
DEIS: He is.   
MWALE: Okay…   
DEIS: Listen, I really appretiate your help and all, but I'm not allowed to speak with you.

Deis turned around and walked away.

MWALE: What's up with him ?   
INI: Don't worry mom, I'll find out.   
MWALE: Don't stay out to late, you know how your father gets. Remember you are   
only a little bit older than than that cub.   
INI: I'll be quick.

Ini ran after Deis. It didn't take long for her to catch up with him.

INI: Hey…what is up with you huh? Was something we said?   
DEIS: No, it isn't that. It is that just for once in my life, I must obey what my father has   
told me.   
INI: But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.   
DEIS: Your right…thanks.   
INI: No problem…uhhhh…Things were so crazy back there, I forgot ask you your name.   
DEIS: I'm Deis.   
INI: Well Deis, you are very lucky to be alive.   
DEIS: So you are the one that saved me.   
INI: Yeah so?   
DEIS: I just can't see how that is possible. You are so young, how can you drag someone   
as heavy as me out of a river, with such strong currents?   
INI: There was always a lot of strength in my family.   
DEIS: What exactly happened?   
INI: I just saw you floating in the river. I quickly jumped in and pulled you out…How   
you got in the river I don't know.   
DEIS: The last thing I remember was falling out of a tree.   
INI: Tree? Now I get it, you fell out of a tree and most likely hit your head on one of the   
branches.   
DEIS: That would explain the bump on my head…(looking at the sun) But the problem   
is, how am I gonna explain this to my parents.   
INI: Tell them the truth.   
DEIS: What?   
INI: But you can leave out a few bits and pieces.   
DEIS: Like?   
INI: The river and meeting us.   
DEIS: Sounds good…Listen, I think this is as far as you must go. If someone saw us   
together, I don't know what will happen.   
INI: Okay.   
DEIS: Well it was nice knowing you.   
INI: You speak like you never gonna see me again.   
DEIS: After I go home, I'm not sure anyone will ever see me alive again.   
INI: Good luck.

Deis headed towards Pride Rock. It was just before sunset when he finally got home, with two very worried parents waiting outside the den. Deis was in a lot of trouble, but the only one who didn't yell at him was his father. Unlike Imbali, Umuntu was very calm and tried to understand his son over his wife shouting. Most of the shouting was about how worried they were. And there were shouting about how the whole pride was looking for him. After a while Umuntu couldn't take the shouting anymore…

UMUNTU: (raising his voice) Bali! Please, let the boy speak…   
IMBALI: (furious) Okay! Okay! What happened?   
DEIS: Well you remember how you told me not to sleep in trees?   
IMBALI: What about it?   
DEIS: The good news is that I will never sleep in a tree again…The bad news is that I fell   
out of one of those things.   
UMUNTU: That would explain the bruise on your head.   
DEIS: I was knocked out and only woke up a few hours ago.   
IMBALI: (still angry) Your lucky I'm in a good mood today young man.

Imbali turned around and returned to the den.

DEIS: Dad.   
UMUNTU: Yeah.   
DEIS: If that was one of mom's good moods…what will she be like in a bad mood?   
UMUNTU: You don't want to know.   
DEIS: That bad huh?   
UMUNTU: You have no idea…come on, let's go in. All of us had a long day.

**SCENE VII : WHAT IS SHE ?**

The following morning Deis was up very early. He went to the top of Pride Rock to witness the sunrise as he did many times before in his short, yet fruitfull life. Just before the sun came up, Orchid was behind Deis, ready to give him another big scare.

DEIS: Good morning Orchid.   
ORCHID: How did you do that?   
DEIS: Hey, when I'm awake I can do anything.   
ORCHID: If you say so.   
DEIS: Oh stop your talking and come look at the sunrise with me.   
ORCHID: Why not?

The twins sat next to each other and watched the wonderfull red ball of fire make its appearrance over the horizon. Afterwards Deis left his sister alone and went walking around again.   
When Pride Rock wasn't insight anymore, Deis decided to take a little break. So he made himself comfy next to a rock, which was already warm from the morning sun. All the sudden Ini jumped out from behind the rock.

INI: Morning.   
DEIS: Oh hi there…what are you doing here?   
INI: Well, I was just wondering how last night went.   
DEIS: It went great…my mother was a bit cross, but my dad understood me.   
INI: That is weird…Usually it is the mother that must be understanding and the father   
who should be doing the yelling.   
DEIS: I'm actually happy that is the other way around.   
INI: Yeah…it must be great…well sorry to cut this short, but my mother wanted me to   
hurry back…she wants to talk to me…or actually I want to talk to her.   
DEIS: See around sometime.   
INI: You never know.

Ini quickly ran off.   
Thoughts started to tumble around in Deis' head. Most of them was surrounding the fact that his family asked him to stay away from other cat species. Then there was the thought of Ini… "How could someone so good hearted, be evil ?" These two thoughts clashed the whole time and it was confusing him.   
Ini huried home to where her mother was waiting.

MWALE: Ah, you're back. How is he?   
INI: He's alright, he wasn't in a lot of trouble.   
MWALE: That's good to hear.   
INI: You wanted to speak with me.   
MWALE: No…I think it is actually you who wants to speak with me.   
INI: How did you know that?   
MWALE: When you save that cub yesterday…I saw the amazement on your face.   
INI: How do you mean?   
MWALE: Even you don't know how you did it.   
INI: That has been bothering me. I mean, I'm just a cheetah…Only a full grown lion   
could fight the currents of the Great River.   
MWALE: I know it must seem confusing now, but I will explain it when you are a bit   
older.   
INI: Mom, this incredible strength I have is scaring me…what am I ?   
MWALE: You are a bit of both worlds.   
INI: That helps.   
MWALE: You will know yourself later in life…I promise.

**SCENE VIII : SECRET DESTINIES**

Days slowly passed into weeks and Ini found herself starting to visit Deis every day. It is not like Deis minded it at all, he was actually the one sneaking away from home the most. They usually met up at the place where they met for the first time. Deis approached a waiting Ini.

INI: You are late.   
DEIS: Sorry, it is getting harder and harder to sneak away from home.   
INI: Can't you just be straight with your parents?   
DEIS: You can't be serious. My mother would slaughter me first and ask questions later.   
INI: Your point is well made.   
DEIS: So tell me, are you staight with your parents?   
INI: The whole time. Except with my dad of course…He doesn't know I see you so   
much.   
DEIS: So you are open with your mother, but not with you dad.   
INI: That's right   
DEIS: Why?   
INI: I don't know what it is, but sometimes my dad scares me.   
DEIS: How is that?   
INI: Just by the way he acts sometimes. He really scares me in many ways.

A short silence follows.

INI: Tell me, why don't your parents trust other cat species anymore?   
DEIS: Well…   
INI: Come on…I told you a lot about my parents…now it is your turn.   
DEIS: Okay…promise you won't breath a word about this.   
INI: I promise.   
DEIS: It all started with my great-grandfather…   
INI: That far back?   
DEIS: Hey, you wanna hear this or not?   
INI: Sorry…go on.   
DEIS: Like I said it started with my great-grandfather named Alges…

And so Deis started to repeat the story which his Uncle Namandla told a couple a weeks ago. Making sure he didn't miss one bit of the story, Deis used the exact words which his uncle used. With many questions from Ini inbetween the story, it took Deis about two hours to complete the whole story…

DEIS: Well, that's it.   
INI: That was a strange, yet sad story.   
DEIS: Tell me about it.   
INI: So just because of this curse, you are not allowed to speak with any other cat   
species.   
DEIS: No-no-no…You see Mwana, that will be the idiot who placed the curse on us, had   
an offspring…but this offspring is not lion…it is another cat species.   
INI: How is that possible?   
DEIS: It is like Mjima says…she says "A cat is a cat, you get joy out of it no matter   
what"   
INI: (pulling her face in disgust) Eeeeuh! That is disgusting.   
DEIS: I can't help that she is so graphic.   
INI: Listen…I gotta go. I have a couple of things to do before I go home.   
DEIS: See you around…I also need to go.

Ini quickly disappeared.   
Deis started to walk back to Pride Rock. All the sudden Orchid appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of Deis.

DEIS: What are you trying to do…scare me to death ?   
ORCHID: (angry) You deserve it.   
DEIS: What?   
ORCHID: How could you? After mom and dad asked you very nicely…you still   
disobeyed them.   
DEIS: I don't follow.   
ORCHID: I have been following you for about a week now. And every day you went   
and talked with that…that…that cheetah.   
DEIS: Hey, she is a King Cheetah and her name is Ini.   
ORCHID: I don't care…I thought that you were just talking garbage the whole day, but   
when you told her about the curse, I couldn't take it anymore. This is a family   
matter…that means NOT TO BE HEARD BY OTHERS.   
DEIS: (snapping back) You really want to know why I told her?   
ORCHID: That'll help.   
DEIS: Remember that day I fell out of the tree?   
ORCHID: What about it?   
DEIS: What really happened was that I fell out of tree, hit my head and fell into The   
Great River.   
ORCHID: What?   
DEIS: That's right…and if it wasn't for Ini, I would have drowned. So I at least owed   
her an explanation why I was so rude to her on the first day.   
ORCHID: Sorry…I didn't know.   
DEIS: You are not gonna tell mom and dad about her…are you?   
ORCHID: Nah…I don't want to ruin your life so much…if she saved your life,   
(sarcastically) and why I don't know, I guess she is okay.   
DEIS: Can you do me another favour?   
ORCHID: I think you have just about used up all your favours.   
DEIS: Please stop following me during the day…if you want to meet Ini, it could be   
arranged.   
ORCHID: I don't think I want to meet her…but I will stop following you.   
DEIS: Thanks…you are the greatest sister in the world.   
ORCHID: I know.

**SCENE IX : FATHER, DEAR FATHER**

Time did what it as done for so long and that is pass. Six month has passed since Namandla visited and the twins, Deis and Orchid with both exactly a year old. As agreed it was time that Umuntu took his family and went to the Misty Peaks. So that meant that Deis would have to say goodbye to Ini, although it was only going to be for a day or so, he was still gonna miss her conversation. They met next to the Great River as always. Deis looked upon Ini, who was just a little older than a year now, and although she was still young, she was getting more and more beautiful by the day.

DEIS: Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful?   
INI: Only my mother, why?   
DEIS: Well, consider this a second…I'm telling you that you look beautiful.   
INI: Thank you.   
DEIS: Listen, I won't see you for a couple of days.   
INI: Why?   
DEIS: It's a family thing. We are going to the Misty Peaks to visit my uncle.   
INI: Don't worry about it…I'll be fine…boring myself to death.   
DEIS: Come on, it won't be that bad…You will have your family to keep you company.   
INI: Have you met my parents? Their idea of keeping me company is talking about when   
they were young…oh joy!   
DEIS: I don't think it is boring listening to stories about my parents when they were   
young.   
INI: From the stories you told me…I think lions have so much more fun than cheetahs.   
DEIS: King Cheetahs.   
INI: Whatever…   
DEIS: Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go now.   
INI: Okay…see you in a couple of days.

Deis got up and started to walk home, but he suddenly stopped and turned around.

DEIS: Before I go…   
INI: Yeah.   
DEIS: (approaching Ini) You know something has been bothering me…   
INI: And that is ?   
DEIS: (stopping in front of Ini) I never properly thanked you for saving my life…   
INI: And how are you going to do that?   
DEIS: Like this.

Without warning Deis licked Ini over her mouth and nose. She just sat there shocked…but in her mind she didn't really mind the little kiss Deis just gave her.

DEIS: See you in a few days.

Deis turned around and hurried home.   
Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Ingwe was busy talking to Umuntu outside the den.

INGWE: So when are you leaving?   
UMUNTU: In about an hour or so.   
INGWE: Listen if you don't mind, I wish to stay behind.   
UMUNTU: Why? This is a family matter, and you are part of this family.   
INGWE: I have my reasons.   
UMUNTU: Well do you care to share them with me?   
INGWE: I can't go, because of Sirati.   
UMUNTU: Why? What's wrong with her?

Ingwe whispered something in Umuntu's ear. As he finished, Umuntu's face lit up.

UMUNTU: Ingwe…you lucky cat you. (calling) Hey Bali…come out here.   
INGWE: No…shhhh…

Imbali came out of the den with a very beautiful young Orchid by her side.

IMBALI: You called Umi?   
UMUNTU: Yeah, Ingwe has something to say.   
INGWE: (denying) No I don't.   
UMUNTU: He does…he is just a little bit shy.   
INGWE: I am not.   
IMBALI: Ingwe…what have you done now?   
INGWE: Nothing.   
UMUNTU: Ingwe, if you don't tell her…I will.   
INGWE: Okay…okay…   
IMBALI: Well?   
INGWE: Sirati…Sirati…   
IMBALI: What about her?   
INGWE: Sirati is expecting.

Imbali and Orchid's faces lit up with joy.

UMUNTU: Now that wasn't so hard.   
INGWE: So say you…I just found out this morning that I'm going to be father…how   
would you feel?…(realizing what he has just said) Stupid question…you   
already now the feeling.   
IMBALI: Congratulations Ingwe…you deserve it.   
ORCHID: Mom, does this mean Sirati is going to have cubs?   
IMBALI: Yes dear.   
ORCHID: That is so nice.   
INGWE: Thank you all for your support…(to Umuntu) Now you know why I must stay   
behind.   
UMUNTU: No problem…I need someone to look after Pride Rock when we are gone   
anyway.   
INGWE: Me?…Do you really think the lionesses will listen to me?   
IMBALI: They will…I'll make sure of that.

Umuntu saw Deis approaching in the distance.

UMUNTU: Well…here comes Deis….as soon as he arrives, then we are off.   
INGWE: I thought you said that you are only going to leave in an hours time.   
UMUNTU: The sooner we leave, the sooner we will arrive at the Misty Peaks.   
INGWE: I still not sure about this looking after Pride Rock.   
UMUNTU: Oh come on…it is easy.   
INGWE: For you maybe…you are a lion…I am a leopard…You are much stronger than   
me.   
IMBALI: Don't try to talk yourself out of this one…you wanted to stay behind.   
INGWE: (to himself) What have I gotten myself into this time?   
UMUNTU: It is not going to be all that bad.   
INGWE: Oh well…see you in a couple of days then…I'm going to look for Sirati.   
IMBALI: Don't worry about the lionesses, I'll quickly have a talk with them.

Ingwe quickly went off in search of his mate and Imbali quickly assembled the lionesses in the den, while Umuntu and Orchid went to the base of Pride to wait for Deis to arrive.   
Imbali came down Pride Rock just as Deis approached.

UMUNTU: (to Deis) About time you got here…we have just been waiting for you.   
DEIS: Me?   
UMUNTU: Yes you…we are in a rush and you are walking around.   
DEIS: Sorry, I just had to take care of some business.   
UMUNTU: Care to share?   
DEIS: Some PERSONAL business,   
UMUNTU: Okay…if you don't want to share…it is fine.   
DEIS: Thank you.   
UMUNTU: (to Imbali) So what did the lionesses say?   
IMBALI: Apart from almost dying of laughter…They agreed to listen to Ingwe.   
UMUNTU: Okay…let's go then.

Umuntu and his family made their way in the direction of The Misty Peaks, leaving Ingwe to look after the lands.   
Meanwhile somewhere else, Ini approached her mother.

INI: Hi mom.   
MWALE: Morning…Well, why did you have to see him so early?   
INI: He just wanted to tell me that he won't be here for a couple of days.   
MWALE: Where is he going?   
INI: Some sort of family reunion.   
MWALE: How nice…

Not to far from the daughter and mother approached another King Cheetah. This was no normal King Cheetah…he had the body of the King Cheetah, the height, color and spots, but a built of a much bigger cat species. His face looked like a cheetah's face, but it was much bigger.

MWALE: Here comes your father.   
INI: Better stop talking about Deis.   
MWALE: That would be wise.

Ini's father came closer.

MWALE: Morning Ungulia.   
UNGULIA: Morning dear.   
INI: Hi daddy.   
UNGULIA: Wow…look who's here…Good morning honey…Haven't see you in a   
couple of mornings.   
INI: I've been kind of busy.   
UNGULIA: That's good…you always need to be…(smelling the air) What is that smell?   
MWALE: I don't smell anything.   
INI: Nor do I.

Ungulia smelled more around until he smelled his daughter.

UNGULIA: It is you.   
INI: Me.   
UNGULIA: (getting angry)You have been seeing someone behind my back.   
INI: I have no clue what you are talking about.   
UNGULIA: I smell him all over you…who is he?   
INI: I'm not seeing anyone.   
UNGULIA: (angry) Don't lie to me.   
INI: He is just a friend.   
UNGULIA: So you have been seeing someone?   
INI: He is my friend…that is all. We talk each day…is that a crime?   
UNGULIA: (calming down) No..it isn't…who is this lad?   
INI: Well…   
MWALE: He is the cub she saved from the river.   
UNGULIA: (furious) You have been talking to a cub of the Pride Lands the whole time?   
INI: There is nothing wrong with him.   
UNGULIA: I made certain rules in this family and that was to stay away from   
lions…They are dangerous.   
INI: But dad…   
UNGULIA: No buts missy…If I find out that you visiting this lion again…I'll kill him.   
MWALE: (scolding) Ungu…   
UNGULIA: Stay out of this…(to Ini) We'll talk about this later…I need to calm down   
before I hurt someone.

Ungulia stormed off and Ini was almost in tears.

INI: It is not fair.   
MWALE: Nothing in this world ever is.   
INI: I don't get it…how did dad find out?   
MWALE: I'm stunned myself…you have been visiting Deis for long time now…How   
come did your father only pick it up now?   
INI: Deis…of course.   
MWALE: Huh?   
INI: Dad smelled Deis on me.   
MWALE: How?   
INI: Well, today Deis gave me a little kiss.   
MWALE: Ini…I thought you were only friends.   
INI: We are just friends…well I don't know. I have never felt like this about anyone   
before.   
MWALE: Do I hear a little bit of love in your voice?   
INI: I don't think it is love…I just care a lot about him.   
MWALE: Honey, that would be called love.   
INI: But why are you so supportive…he is a lion.   
MWALE: Let me answer that with a question…Do you know what you are?

Ini looked very cofused up to her mother.

INI: I'm a King Cheetah dummy…   
MWALE: No dummy…you are not.   
INI: Huh?   
MWALE: You have lion blood in your veins   
INI: How is that possible?   
MWALE: Come on, do you really think that two different cat species can't produce   
offspring?   
INI: I was under that impression.   
MWALE: Your grandfather Anawm was a lion.   
INI: You never told me that.   
MWALE: I guess that it is time that you knew.   
INI: Anawm…what a strange name.   
MWALE: I know…it means "Mirror of yourself"   
INI: Weird…now Anawm was daddy's dad…right?   
MWALE: That's right.   
INI: I wonder if that is why daddy scares me sometimes.   
MWALE: Does he scare you?   
INI: Only when he acts weird…like today.   
MWALE: Your father also scares me sometimes.

Once again Ini looked confused up to her mother.

INI: You are afraid of him.   
MWALE: Yes…he wasn't always like this you know.   
INI: How do you mean?   
MWALE: When I met Okoa, that is in fact your father's real name, anyway he had the   
kindest heart and even more beautiful soul.   
INI: What happened?   
MWALE: A week after you were born, Okoa disappeared. He was nowhere to be found.   
Then he suddenly appeared two weeks later, almost totally dehidrated and it   
looks like someone really gave him a very bad beating.   
INI: That's sounds horrible.   
MWALE: After he recovered, that is when he changed. He was okay at first, but then he   
changed his name it Ungulia, and I could see that his heart and soul has   
changed. It is almost like they weren't there.   
INI: What does "Ungulia" mean anyway?   
MWALE: Roughly translated it means to set something on fire.   
INI: I get the chills just to think of that.   
MWALE: But I find this strange, because your father's previous name, Okoa, meant to   
take away from the fire…or kill the fire.   
INI: Now I'm scared.   
MWALE: You and me both…(hugging her daughter) You and me both…

Meawhile somewhere in a dark carvern, Ungulia sat in front of a small pedestal. His eyes were closed and his was humming a strange chant. Then his chanting stopped and he spoke.

UNGULIA: Oh Master Ogoun, hear my call…It is urgent I need to speak with you.

Ungulia opened his eyes and there were blue flames burning in them. Suddenly a pedestal exploded into giant fire being. The great God Ogoun has arrived.

OGOUN: What is it…(looking at the cheetah) Aretec…is that you?   
UNGULIA: Yes master.   
OGOUN: Are you embarrased about what you are?   
UNGULIA: No.   
OGOUN: Then take off that ugly suit and reveal yourself.

Ungulia's form disappeared and with a flash of light a blue flame appeared where Ungulia used to stand.

ARETEC: Better master?   
OGOUN: Much better…what do you have to report?   
ARETEC: Okoa's daughter master.   
OGOUN: What about her?   
ARETEC: Your orders were to corrupt her mind…but this seems impossible.   
OGOUN: Then you haven't tried hard enough.   
ARETEC: But master…I think I know why the mind corruption hasn't worked.   
OGOUN: I'm listening.   
ARETEC: Okoa's daughter has been seeing this lion cub.   
OGOUN: So what?   
ARETEC: But master, this is were it gets interesting. The cub is part of Alges' bloodline.   
OGOUN: WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?   
ARETEC: I smelled him on Okoa's daughter.   
OGOUN: Where does this lion cub come from?   
ARETEC: The Pride Lands.   
OGOUN: Aaaah, the Pride Lands. I've been waiting to scorch that place for a while. I   
take it that you will settle business.   
ARETEC: Yes master.   
OGOUN: Good…put that stupid Ungulia suit on again and continue your mission.

The blue flame disappeared and Ungulia's shape returned.

UNGULIA: Right away master.

As Ungulia left the cavern, Ogoun laughed as he returned to the depths where he came from.

**SCENE X : REPORTINGS**

The next morning Umuntu and his family reached The Misty Peaks, where one of Ingwe's good friends, Cisab, greeted them.

CISAB: (to Umuntu) Good morning your majesty. His highness, King Namandla is   
expecting you.   
UMUNTU: A good morning to you to Cisab.   
CISAB: Follow me.

Cisab started to lead the family up into the peaks. Cisab wasn't the silent type, he was very talkative the whole way up.

CISAB: I noticed that Ingwe is not with you…where is that walking attitude problem?   
UMUNTU: He had to stay behind.   
CISAB: Your pulling my leg…Ingwe won't stay away for anything.   
UMUNTU: I think he is to nervous to travel.   
CISAB: Why would he be nervous?   
UMUNTU: Well, if you were to become a father, wouldn't you be nervous?   
CISAB: Are you saying that Ingwe is going to be a father?   
UMUNTU: Exactly.   
CISAB: Let me guess…Sirati.   
UMUNTU: You know her?   
CISAB: She is my sister.   
IMBALI: Oops.   
CISAB: Not to worry…I'm happy for them. My sister is the most beautiful thing on four   
legs.   
DEIS: Jeez, that is the first time I ever heard of someone who, actually likes his sister.   
CISAB: I take it that you and your sister are still in sibling rivalry.   
ORCHID: You have no idea.   
CISAB: But honestly, if Sirati wasn't my sister, I would have gone after her and do   
everything in my power to make her mine.   
IMBALI: If your mate heard what you were saying.   
CISAB: You don't have to remind. She is very stubborn…(changing the subject) Here   
we are.   
UMUNTU: Thank you Cisab.

Umuntu and his family entered Namandla's den. As they entered the den, Namandla and his beautiful wife Botse were still sleeping. Umuntu just rolled his eyes as he looked at this scene sighing. Not far from them was Ikana, who has grown quite a bit since Umuntu saw him last. Unlike his parents, Ikana was up early and his eyes grew big as he saw his uncle and aunt.

IKANA: (excited) Uncle Umi!…Aunt Bali!

Ikana's shouting woke his parents very quickly. When Namandla opened his eyes he saw Umuntu in front of him.

UMUNTU: Welcome back to the land of the living.   
NAMANDLA: I knew that you were coming early, but this is ridiculous.   
UMUNTU: Early? The sun has been up for over an hour now.   
NAMANDLA: (getting up and stretching) I had no idea that it was that late…Must be   
this place.   
UMUNTU: Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you…it seems that everytime that I visit you,   
your pride changes their location.   
NAMANDLA: We have to, since we are the only pride in The Misty Peaks, we must   
survey the entire Misty Peaks.   
UMUNTU: So how many times to you move in a year?   
NAMANDLA: Twelve times…once each month.

Meanwhile, Imbali was talking to Botse.

IMBALI: So what is this sleeping late thing? The queen is suppose to be up before the   
sun.   
BOTSE: Yeah right…like you are up before the sun.   
IMBALI: I can't help it, sometimes Umi keeps me awake the whole night.   
BOTSE: Ooooh, I see.   
IMBALI: Not like that…He just snores a lot.   
BOTSE: (not convinced) Yeah right.   
IMBALI: Come on, everyone will tell you that Umi snores a lot.   
BOTSE: Uh-huh.   
IMBALI: I'm telling the truth, even Sirati complained the other day and she has only   
been with the pride a couple of months.   
BOTSE: How is Sirati? Haven't seen her since she left.   
IMBALI: She is doing fine. She really enjoys her life in the Pride Lands.   
BOTSE: She left quite a number of friends behind.   
IMBALI: I know, but what is more important…true love or friendship?   
BOTSE: That is one of the most difficult questions I ever heard in my life.   
IMBALI: But it looks like the true love part really worked out for her.   
BOTSE: You lost me.   
IMBALI: What is the nicest thing of being a female?   
BOTSE: You mean Sirati is pregnant?   
IMBALI: Yes.   
NAMANDLA: (interrupting) SHE'S WHAT !?   
UMUNTU: Pregnant.   
NAMANDLA: (happy) Good for her…who is the lucky one…Ingwe?   
UMUNTU: The one and only.   
NAMANDLA: Where is the lucky leopard? I want to congratulate him.   
IMBALI: He is looking after Sirati and Pride Rock.   
NAMANDLA: Oooh boy, there goes the Pride Lands.

A few metres away, the cubs were also having a nice conversation. Deis was the only one not talking. He had a very far distant look on his face

IKANA: So is it true that Sirati is pregnant?   
ORCHID: Yeah…I first didn't believe it until I asked her myself.   
IKANA: What do you think about this Deis?

So many thoughts clouded Deis's head, that he didn't even here his cousin's voice.

IMBALI: (calling) Orchid dear, can you come here for a second.   
ORCHID: Coming…(to Ikana) Be right back.

Orchid went to her mother.

IKANA: As I was saying Deis…what do you think of Sirati being pregnant?

Deis still didn't answer. Ikana saw the far off look on Deis's face.

IKANA: Am I boring you?

Still now answer. Ikana slapped Deis lighty on the cheek.

IKANA: Hey, wake up!   
DEIS: (snapping out of his daydream) Who…what?   
IKANA: Jeez, buddy what is wrong?   
DEIS: Nothing…my mind isn't here.   
IKANA: (sarcastically) What else is new?   
DEIS: I'm serious..I can't concentrate at all.   
IKANA: Okay fine, if your mind is not here, where is it?   
DEIS: Set on Ini.   
IKANA: Who or what is Ini?   
DEIS: Just a nice girl I met.   
IKANA: Whoa…are you saying you are in love?   
DEIS: I think so…   
IKANA: What does your folks think about this?   
DEIS: They don't know about…they don't even know Ini exists.   
IKANA: Ha…the plot thickens.   
DEIS: You won't tell anyone…right?   
IKANA: Of course not…it is our little secret.   
DEIS: Thanks.

Deis breaths a sigh of relief.

IKANA: So when will I meet her?   
DEIS: When this whole curse business is finished…then I'll introduce you.   
IKANA: Why only then?   
DEIS: Let me put it this way…if you met her now…then I don't know what will happen.   
IKANA: It can't be that bad.

Deis didn't answer.

IKANA: Okay, I see it is even worse than that.   
UMUNTU: Deis…Ikana, come here…it is time to talk business.   
DEIS: Ho-hum…here we go again.   
IKANA: Man, I hate talking about this curse the whole time.   
DEIS: You and me both.

The two cubs joined the group.

UMUNTU: Okay Namandla, tell us, what did you find?   
NAMANDLA: All searching was a failure. We didn't find one thing.   
BOTSE: But we did manage eliminate a few of the possibilities of the other cat species.   
UMUNTU: Which did you eliminate?   
BOTSE: Leopards, Jaguars and Wild Cats.   
IMBALI: That is quite a bit.   
BOTSE: It helps to have a big pride with lions and leopards with a lot of contacts.   
UMUNTU: But that still leaves us with three major cat groups.   
NAMANDLA: Yeah…Panthers, Tigers and Cheetahs.

Deis' heart almost stopped when he heard the word "Cheetahs". He couldn't help but feel that someone was going to find out about this whole cheetah love, he is caught up in. Somehow Deis felt that he had to defend his secret love, because in his heart he is convinced that she can never be part of this curse. It was now time to put his brain in motion again.

DEIS: I think we can eliminate cheetahs as well.   
UMUNTU: How do come to this conclusion son?   
DEIS: Think about it. If Mwana did have an offspring, why would he choose cheetahs?   
They are weak and rarely live in family groups. So even if it was a cheetah, there   
would be nothing to protect it from the strenght of the lion.   
BOTSE: But what about Tigers and Panthers…they also rarely live in family groups.   
DEIS: The tiger and the panther are stronger than the cheetah. The only advantage that   
the cheetah has over all the cat species is their speed.   
NAMANDLA: You know he does have a point.   
IMBALI: Thanks for your input Deis, we will take it into consideration.

After that, Deis was quite for the rest of the meeting. He felt so ashamed of what he said. Although he might have protected Ini some what, he still felt ashamed of how he insulted the cheetahs. Although most of it was true, he still couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. After many more hours of discussion, the meeting finally ended. The sun was busy setting as the lions came out of the den.

UMUNTU: Jeez, I didn't realize the meeting was so long.   
NAMANDLA: Well, if you remember it wasn't all meeting.   
UMUNTU: Yeah, I know…it is always fun to talk about the old days.   
BOTSE: I just don't like to talk a lot about my childhood.   
NAMANDLA: Did you hear that Umi…Botse, not liking to talk…That'll be the day.

Umuntu and Namandla started to laugh a bit.

BOTSE: Oh, ha-ha very funny.   
IMBALI: Don't let them get to you.   
BOTSE: I never do…my mother was once "The Master"…the master of attidute and   
tricks. You might not know it Bali, but I have taken over her position.   
IMBALI: Hah…so you have a nice attidute problem…that always helps to get the males   
down.

Meanwhile Umuntu and Namandla were still talking away, doing what they do best…Ignoring their wives.

NAMANDLA: I guess you are most likely leaving tomorrow.   
UMUNTU: That is right.   
NAMANDLA: Why so early?   
UMUNTU: It's my choice.   
NAMANDLA: At least we stayed a couple of days.   
UMUNTU: That was your choice.   
NAMANDLA: Come on, really, why are you leaving tomorrow?   
UMUNTU: Ingwe can't hold the position for long. He will bend under the pressure of   
being in charge of the Pride Lands.   
NAMANDLA: How can you say something like that about Ingwe?   
UMUNTU: I don't mean any disrespect. I know him well, and I really think he won't   
last long.   
NAMANDLA: So you are basically going early…just for the well being of your friend.   
UMUNTU: Yes.   
NAMANDLA: Now that is what I call true friendship…shall we turn in for the night?   
UMUNTU: Why not? We really need the rest.

The family group returned to the den for a peaceful night's rest.

**SCENE XI : PERPETUAL PAIN**

The following morning, Umuntu and his small family made their way back to their beautiful home in the Pride Lands.   
Meanwhile back in the Pride Lands. Mjima was keeping Ingwe company as he walked towards Pride Rock, but Mjima's company wasn't always the best.

MJIMA: …then she said to me that it was so beautiful…   
INGWE: (interupting) Sorry to cut you off Mjima…I know that when Imbali is not here,   
that you are the leader of the lionesses, but why are you following my around?   
MJIMA: I got nothing else to do sweety…and I like talking to someone as cute as   
you…okay cutie?   
INGWE: Listen, I'm flattered that you find me interesting to talk with, and that you think   
I'm cute…I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but (through clenched teeth)   
STOP CALLING ME THESE SILLY PET NAMES…it is getting irritating.   
MJIMA: Sorry Ingwe…there isn't really much to do during the day. I just have to talk   
with someone, or I'll explode.   
INGWE: Then, why don't you talk to the other lionesses?   
MJIMA: I'm not actually the most popular around here.   
INGWE: (sarcastically) Nooooooooo, I didn't notice.   
MJIMA: Your jokes are always good, but you really pick a bad time to use them.   
INGWE: Kick them when their down…that helps.   
MJIMA: Oh, let's just talk about something else.   
INGWE: Just as long as it isn't about how cute my ass is…I had about enough as I can   
handle.   
MJIMA: Okay…if you say so…   
INGWE: Thank you.   
MJIMA: So, how does feel being in charge of Pride Rock?   
INGWE: It is a nightmare…I don't know how Umuntu can stand all the pressures of   
ruling this place. He has been gone almost three days now, and I have had all   
the kind of problems you can think of.   
MJIMA: Don't worry sweety, he'll be back tomorrow.   
INGWE: I just have a feeling that this is going to be a very…very long day.   
MJIMA: You never know.   
INGWE: Let's head back to the den…I want to have a rest before the afternoon problems   
start.

Both of them laughed as the started to walk towards Pride Rock. Ingwe spoke highly of Sirati the whole way to the den, he also spoke of the day when he met her. Ingwe was once again happy with all the thoughts of his lovely Sirati going through his mind the whole time. When they got to the entrance of the den, a young baboon came out of the den. He was Adizi, the mandrel of the Pride Lands.

INGWE: Hi Adizi, what's up?

Adizi didn't say anything. Ingwe could see that something was wrong, just by the expression on Adizi's face.

INGWE: What?   
ADIZI: Sorry if I'm not so chatty this morning, but I think you should go and see Sirati.

Ingwe entered the den. Mjima wanted to follow him, but Adizi stopped her.

ADIZI: Not you Mjima, this is between Sirati and Ingwe.   
MJIMA: Why? What happened? Is she alright?   
ADIZI: You better come with me…I'll tell you, when we get at the bottom of Pride   
Rock.

When Mjima and Adizi reached the bottom of Pride Rock, they heard the terrible heartbroken cry of Ingwe.

MJIMA: (looking up to the den) What is wrong with Sirati?   
ADIZI: She had a miscarriage.   
MJIMA: You mean, she lost her cubs?   
ADIZI: To put it bluntly…yes.   
MJIMA: That is horrible…

Meanwhile back in the den, Ingwe lied next to Sirati, who was still in tears.

SIRATI: (very heartbroken) Why did this have to happen to us?   
INGWE: (also very sad) I'm sure the Gods had a reason for doing what the have done.   
SIRATI: What if they don't?   
INGWE: The Gods always have a reason for doing things. They don't just do a thing out   
of pleasure. The ALWAYS have a reason.   
SIRATI: Let's just hope that our cubs weren't lost for nothing.   
INGWE: Don't worry about Sirati, we will try again.   
SIRATI: I know.

Azidi made sure that no one bothered the couple for the rest of the day, so that they could mourn the loss of their unborn children.   
As the morning sun made its way over the horizon, Umuntu and his family crossed the border of the Pride Lands.

IMBALI: That was a great visit…I actually wish that we could have stayed longer.   
UMUNTU: Yeah, me too. But you know how hard it is to rule the Pride Lands.   
IMBALI: I guess you are right, it is a lot of work.   
UMUNTU: But at least the hard work does pay off.

A few metres behind Umuntu and Imbali, walked their children, also deep in discussion.

ORCHID: So did you tell Ikana about Ini?   
DEIS: Of course I did. He is our cousin and a great friend.   
ORCHID: Oh, so he said that he wouldn't tell.   
DEIS: He promised.   
ORCHID: What else did you tell him about Ini?   
DEIS: I don't think I wanna go there.   
ORCHID: Oh come on…I'm your sister. I'm much closer to you than Ikana will ever be.   
DEIS: No…it is a guy thing…okay.   
ORCHID: (sarcastically) Yeah right, what did you tell him, that you love her?   
DEIS: That is none of your business.   
ORCHID: (surprized) You do love her…Mom and Dad isn't going to like this.   
DEIS: They don't have to know.   
ORCHID: You are playing with fire, Deis.   
DEIS: Tell me something I don't know.   
ORCHID: You really want to know something.   
DEIS: Okay…what is it?   
ORCHID: Since I keep your secret about Ini, you must keep this as a secret.   
DEIS: Sure thing…I promise I will keep your secret.   
ORCHID: You're not the only one in love.   
DEIS: How do you mean?   
ORCHID: I have also been seeing someone behind our parents' backs.   
DEIS: When did this happen?   
ORCHID: The day you asked me to stop following you…   
DEIS: So, where is he from?   
ORCHID: Up North.   
DEIS: Isn't the Northern Lands invested with "The Plague" ?   
ORCHID: Not anymore. He is living near the den, where Grandpa Alges used to stay.   
DEIS: Cool…so tell me, does this guy have a name?   
ORCHID: Koya.   
DEIS: So when will I meet this Koya.   
ORCHID: When I think it is right.   
DEIS: I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll take you to meet Ini. Then the day after that,   
you take me to meet Koya.   
ORCHID: Deal.

Umuntu suddenly stopped. Deis and Orchid were so deep in discussion, that they didn't even noticed their father stopping. Umuntu stopped them, just as they were about to pass him.

UMUNTU: Hold on guys.   
IMBALI: Umi, what's wrong?   
UMUNTU: Something is not right here.   
ORCHID: Come on dad, it is just your imagination.   
DEIS: Wait a minute…dad is right…can't you hear it?   
ORCHID: Hear what?   
DEIS: Exactly…there is no birds singing in the trees…it is just quiet all around…

All the sudden temperature changed from mild to very hot.

UMUNTU: Something is definitely not right.   
DEIS: Dad…it's the fire!   
IMBALI: Now don't get jittery Deis…   
DEIS: Remember the story Uncle Nami told…Grandpa Alges said that there was a   
sudden change in temperature before the fire attacked.   
UMUNTU: I think you are right…Run.   
DEIS: Dad?   
UMUNTU: Take your sister and run.

Deis just nodded quickly. He took his sister and they both ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The fire suddenly appeared everywhere, just as the twins were few metres away from their parents. Smoke separated the family's vision.

IMBALI: Umi, what are we going to do?   
UMUNTU: Isn't there a waterhole nearby?   
IMBALI: About two hundred metres South.   
UMUNTU: (shouting) Deis!…Head for water!

Over all the smoke and heat Umuntu heard his son shout back…

DEIS: (shouting) Okay!

Deis and his sister headed for the waterhole closest to them. It was very hard for them to see through all the thick black smoke. Orchid was right behind her brother when she saw it coming…a flaming tree was falling directly towards Deis from the side.

ORCHID: DEIS! LOOK OUT!

Without thinking, Orchid shoved her brother out of the way. The shouting of her brother and the heat of a burning tree across her back, was the last things Orchid remember before blacking out…

**SCENE XII : UNWANTED TIDINGS**

Dreams…terrible dreams…those kind of dreams that just won't end. These were the dreams that were digging through Orchid's unconsciousness. She was surrounded by the endless heat of a furious fire. Orchid couldn't get away, no matter how fast she ran. Her running space quickly disappeared and what appeared in her path, scared the living soul out of her. That black figure…the evil laugh…what or who can it be ? All the sudden Orchid's eyes sprung open. Although she was awake, it felt like she was going through hell, with the sudden pain she felt flowing through her entire body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even move a millimeter. Deis, who was close by, saw his sister regain consciousness.

ORCHID: (weak and in a lot of pain) Where am I?   
DEIS: You are back in the den.   
ORCHID: What happened?   
DEIS: You saved my life.   
ORCHID: I did?   
DEIS: Yes…a burning tree was about to fall on me, but you shoved me out of the way.   
ORCHID: Oh…now I remember…how did I get back here?   
DEIS: It is like this…

_Deis was really struggling to see through all the smoke and heat. All the sudden he felt a hard shove from behind and he fell to the ground. He just heard a loud scream and a big thump. He turned around on saw his sister trapped underneath a flamming tree. When he saw this scene, he just let out a brokenhearted cry. He quickly ran to his sister aid. With all the strength he never knew he had, he started to move the burning tree off his sister. Although he got burned a lot by the fire, Deis didn't care about the pain. All he cared about was his sister. After about five minutes of struggling he finally got the flamming wreck off Orchid's back. At first he thought his sister was dead, but he felt some hope when he saw Orchid's chest move. Deis started to drag Orchid away from the fire. It took Deis a while, but he finally got his sister to water. He dragged his sister into the water. The water was mildly-hot of all the heat coming from the fire. Making sure to keep his sister's head above the water, Deis waiting for the fire to die out. The fire finally yielded when it started to rain. Deis immediately dragged his sister home, where his worried parents were waiting. Umuntu ordered his son to look after Orchid while they went fetch Adizi…_

DEIS: …so mom and dad haven't returned yet.   
ORCHID: That's nice…can you do me a huge favour?   
DEIS: Anything.   
ORCHID: Find Koya…   
DEIS: What?   
ORCHID: Find Koya…tell him to come to Pride Rock.   
DEIS: Okay…I'll get him.   
ORCHID: Thanks.

All the sudden Ingwe appeared in the entrance of the den.

INGWE: (to Deis) Your parents are at the foot of Pride Rock with Adizi…How is she?   
DEIS: She is awake.   
INGWE: Thank the Gods, let's hope that is a good sign.

Umuntu and Imbali entered the den with Adizi close on their heels. Adizi immediately got a scare when he saw the condition in which Orchid was.

ADIZI: (to Umuntu) Leave us alone…I need to concentrate.   
UMUNTU: Okay…Come on Deis…Bali…Ingwe…let's give Adizi space to work.

Umuntu led his wife, son and best friend out of the den.   
The waiting was really working on Umuntu's nerves. He didn't know what to think. He was scared that he might lose his daughter…he was afraid that the fire might return…he was worried, because he didn't know if Namandla was alright…This was driving Umuntu insane, combined with the waiting time, he was at the point of breakdown. Thirty minutes passed and Adizi finally came out of the den.

UMUNTU: How does it look?   
ADIZI: It doesn't look well.

Umuntu's heart almost jumped out his chest when he heard those words.

ADIZI: Her back is broken in three places and she is in extreme pain.

Tears started to stream down Imbali's face. Umuntu wanted to say something, but the words were overcome by sadness and heartache. Deis was the one who was the most shocked.

ADIZI: Listen Umi…I can give her something for the pain…but I don't think she we last   
through the night…I'm sorry.   
UMUNTU: Give her that something just to ease her pain.   
ADIZI: I'm not sure how long she can stay awake after I give her the pain-killer, so you   
all better come inside.

Adizi took the lions and friend to see Orchid. Adizi was the first approach the wounded. He took a strange looking leave from his pouch. Adizi crushed the leave and mixed its juices with some of the dirt on the floor of the den. A red mixture formed as the dirt and leaf juice combined into one. Adizi took some of the mixture in his hand and held it out for Orchid.

ADIZI: Take this, it will stop the pain for a while   
ORCHID: Okay…

Orchid lick the contents from Adizi's hand. It only took a minute or so before Orchid felt the pain starting to go away. Although the pain was gone, she still couldn't move an inch. Adizi left the den so that Orchid could be alone with her family for most likely the last night of her life.

ORCHID: So what did Adizi say?   
IMBALI: He said that you are going to be fine…   
ORCHID: Then why is there a heartbroken tone in your voice?   
UMUNTU: Your mother is just like that because we almost lost you and Deis today.   
ORCHID: Oh, so I guess it is natural.   
UMUNTU: You can say that.   
ORCHID: Where is Deis?   
DEIS: I'm right here.   
ORCHID: Hey…thanks for bringing me home.   
DEIS: (torn up inside) No problem.   
ORCHID: If you guys don't mind…I'm very tired…I'm going to close my eyes for a   
while…so don't bother me.   
IMBALI: (very heartbroken) Don't worry dear…we won't.   
ORCHID: Thanks mom.   
UMUNTU: (sad) Night beautiful.   
ORCHID: Night dad.

Orchid slowly closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. Her familly silenty cried their eyes out, as they watched their daughter's chest stop moving…   
Imbali and Umuntu quickly cried themselves to sleep. Deis was the only one who wasn't sleeping. He was thinking of the promise he made to his sister. This was a promise he was intending to keep. Although he was still very sore from the burn marks on his body and paws, and mostly the hurting from inside, he got up and made his way out of the den. Deis silently went to the bottom of Pride Rock and started to travel North, towards the old den of his grandpa Waka.   
It took Deis almost an hour to travel to the Northen Border. It took him almost an extra four hours to locate the den in the early minutes of the morning. Deis walked into the entrance of the den.

DEIS: (calling) Hello! Anyone home!

The only thing that answered Deis was his own echo.

DEIS: (calling again) ANYONE HERE!!!

Suddenly Deis heard a voice coming from behind him. The voice was deep and belonged to a male.

MALE VOICE: Can I help you?

Quick as flash, Deis turned around…But all he saw was darkness.

DEIS: Who said that?   
MALE VOICE: That is not important. What do you want here?   
DEIS: Oh well…maybe you can help me? I'm looking for someone called Koya.   
MALE VOICE: Who are you to ask for Koya?   
DEIS: I'm Prince Deis of the Pride Lands.   
MALE VOICE: What does the Prince of the Pride Lands need with Koya?   
DEIS: Koya has been seeing my sister Orchid and I need to speak with him.   
MALE VOICE: Well Koya is busy at the moment…maybe I could give him a message.   
DEIS: Listen this is important…I can't stand and talk to you the whole night. If you   
don't want to help me…then don't…I'll find him myself.   
MALE VOICE: Don't get cross…I just had to make sure you are alright…I am Koya.   
DEIS: Then show yourself Koya.   
KOYA: Okay…

Deis' eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a pitch black panther walk out of the shadows and into the moonlight. By the looks of the panther, he was about the same age as Deis, but just a little bit more stronger built. The first things that Deis noticed about this panther, was his emerald green eyes.

DEIS: You are Koya?   
KOYA: I am…is there anything wrong?   
DEIS: You are panther…my sister is a lioness…what is wrong with that picture?   
KOYA: You are a lion and your girlfriend is a cheetah…what is wrong with THAT   
picture?   
DEIS: How did you know about that?   
KOYA: Your sister talks a lot about you…I just can't wait to see her again.   
DEIS: (sad tone) That is actually the reason why I came to see you.   
KOYA: What…are you going to stop me from seeing her?   
DEIS: No I'm not, but I know something else will.   
KOYA: There is nothing in this world that will stop me from seeing her.   
DEIS: Fate will stop you from ever hearing her voice again.   
KOYA: You are scaring me now…   
DEIS: There was a terrible accident…(shedding a tear) And I'm afraid she didn't make it.   
KOYA: (confused) This can't be…tell me this is a joke…because it is not funny!   
DEIS: (with tears streaming down his cheeks) Look into my eyes, do you think this a   
joke.   
KOYA: (heartbroken) Oh…what happened?   
DEIS: A burning tree fell on her…breaking her back…she saved my life in the process.   
KOYA: (shedding a tear) That is horrible…and I was going to see her tomorrow.   
DEIS: You can still see her one last time…   
KOYA: How?   
DEIS: Come with me to Pride Rock…come to the "Final Farewell"   
KOYA: What is the "Final Farewell" ?   
DEIS: Its just tradition we have in the pride…when someone dies, we hold a ceremony to   
honour and say farewell to their soul.   
KOYA: Okay…when is it?   
DEIS: In a few hours…we better get moving.   
KOYA: Sure…let me just tell my mother I'm going.   
DEIS: You have a mother?   
KOYA: Yeah, but she's sleeping…be right back.

It didn't take Koya long to quickly disappear and reappear.

DEIS: That was quick.   
KOYA: Yeah…I know, my mother is sleeping in th shadows nearby.   
DEIS: Okay…let's see, you have been to the Pride Lands quite a couple of times, right?   
KOYA: (thinking of Orchid, and shedding another tear) Yes.   
DEIS: I don't know the Northern Lands so well, what is the quickest way to the Pride   
Lands?   
KOYA: I'll show you.   
DEIS: Thank you…by the way, do you want to say a few words about Orchid at the   
"Final Farewell".   
KOYA: I would please.   
DEIS: I'll organise it.   
KOYA: Thanks.

With his help, Koya and Deis reached the Pride Lands just before dawn.

DEIS: Well we have about an hour until my parents are awake…but I don't think they   
slept at all last night. There is a waterhole nearby, you thirsty?   
KOYA: Yes..let's go.

**SCENE XIII : FINAL FAREWELL**

The sun already made its appearance over the horizon, when Deis and Koya reached Pride Rock. Koya followed Deis up the path which led to the den. Umuntu and Imbali were already wide awake, sitting in sadness on the promontory. They didn't noticed their son coming up the path, since Deis came from the back of Pride Rock. Koya saw Umuntu and Imbali looking over the horizon, but what scared Koya the most, was how big Umuntu and Imbali were.

DEIS: (whispering) Those are my parents…Umuntu and Imbali.   
KOYA: (whispering very scared to Deis) I can't do this.   
DEIS: (whispering back) Don't be scared, I know my parents look big and scary, but they   
are very kind and nice lions.   
KOYA: I hope you are right.

Deis approached his parents with Koya close behind him.

DEIS: Morning Mom…Dad.

Umuntu and Imbali turned around and saw their heartbroken son standing there. Behind him they saw a young pitch black panther.

IMBALI: (to Deis) Where were you last night?   
UMUNTU: (looking at the panther) And who is that?   
DEIS: This is Koya, one of Orchid's friends. I left last night to look for him. He wishes   
to say a few words at Orchid's Final Farewell.   
UMUNTU: (to Koya) Greetings Koya…you have really come in a sad time. But since   
you were a friend of my daughter, you may stay.   
KOYA: Thank you, Your majesty. I'm very sorry to hear what happened to Orchid. She   
was my only friend…and she was a good friend.   
UMUNTU: Thank you Koya…but please call me Umuntu (pointing to his wife) and this   
is my wife Imbali.   
KOYA: It is good to finally meet the mother of Orchid…I can see where she got her   
lovely eyes.

Imbali wanted to say thank you, but she couldn't. All that she could do was cry more. Umuntu suddenly felt something in his soul, something told him that Koya was no one to fear and that it will be alright that he spoke about Orchid at the "Final Farewell".

UMUNTU: I'm an excellent judge of character Koya…and I can see that you have a   
good soul. You may attend the Final Farewell and say a couple of words.   
KOYA: Thank you Umuntu.   
UMUNTU: (to Deis) Take him to the place and explain everything he needs to know.   
DEIS: Okay dad. (to Koya) Come on.

Koya started to follow Deis to their destination.

DEIS: Okay now listen very closely Koya, I'm about to take you to a sacred place which   
may only be entered by close friends of the pride and the pride itself. If you breath   
a word about what you see or hear today, it will not be good for your health.   
KOYA: Are you theatening me?   
DEIS: No, I'm warning you. It is a miracle that my father allowed you to attend this   
Farewell.   
KOYA: Okay…I follow you, so you are saying that there is some serious stuff going to   
happen in this sacred place.   
DEIS: Do you believe in magic?   
KOYA: Not really, why?   
DEIS: Today you are going to see some real magic. Our shaman Adizi, is even more   
powerful than the Great Rafiki was.   
KOYA: I have heard of Rafiki. If you say that this shaman is more powerful that Rafiki,   
then I don't want to know what he is capable of.   
DEIS: You are going to find out…let me explain further. There are three types of "Final   
Farewell" ceremonies. The first one is the normal Farewell, which is usually held   
outside. This is when any member of the Pride dies and the ceremony is held   
where the fallen member of the pride died. Some words are spoken by anyone   
who wants to say something about the fallen member, before the cermony is   
completed.   
The second type of "Final Farewell", is when a mother lost her cubs before they   
are born. This type of farewell is held in a sacred place. Only the shaman   
who performs this cermony says a few words before the ceremony is completed.   
The final type of Farewell is just for members of Royal Blood. This cermony is   
also held in a sacred place. Only members of the Royal Blood are allowed to   
speak a few words before the ceremony ends. Do you understand what I just said?   
KOYA: Yes I do…but I have a question. If only Royal Blood members are allowed to   
speak at the ceremony…why am I going to speak?   
DEIS: Only the King can give you permission to speak at this type of ceremony. And he   
already gave you permission.   
KOYA: I see.   
DEIS: Today you will witness two "Farewell" cermonies. One for Orchid…and one for   
close friends, who just recently lost their cubs, due to a miscarraige.   
KOYA: I can see why I'm not allowed to speak of these cermonies. I will respect those   
rules.   
DEIS: Thank you…here we are.

Koya looked up and saw the entrance to a dark cave.

KOYA: In there?   
DEIS: Yes.   
KOYA: How are we going to see?   
DEIS: There is a large hole in the roof of the centre cavern, which we are heading for.   
KOYA: Let's go then.   
DEIS: Okay, now follow me closely or you'll get lost.

Koya started to follow Deis through the giant maze of caverns until they reached the very centre cavern. Koya looked up and saw a big hole in the ceiling of this cavern, with the bright light of the sun shining through. A tear rolled down Koya's cheek when he saw Orchid's body in the middle of the cavern. The rest of the pride started to appear out of the shadows of the cave. Finally after a few minutes, Umuntu and Imbali appeared with Adizi at their side. Also somewhere in the shadows was Ingwe, with Sirati at his side. The King and Queen took their positions. Adizi cleared his throat and stepped forward.

DEIS: (whispering softly to Koya) Now the farewell for lost cubs will begin.

Koya didn't answer, he just silently nodded.

ADIZI: All of you know that these ceremonies are only meant for lions of the Pride, but   
this time it is very special. For these two cats aren't just part of our pride…they   
are our friends and family. Ingwe, Sirati, please come forward.

Ingwe and Sirati stepped forward out of the shadows.

ADIZI: (touching Ingwe's face) You have a kind and gentle soul Ingwe, you deserved the   
right to be father. This event that occurred was not to be, but no one dare   
question the Gods. (touching Sirati's face) Sirati, you would have made an   
execellent mother. You have only felt the sadness and hurting a mother can feel   
and the Gods asks your forgiveness for what they have done. The Gods chose to   
take your cubs before they were born, but they did it with a good reason. I wish I   
could tell you why they did it, but that is something only they know. But   
something I do know, is that you will bare cubs again and this time you will be   
happy.

Sirati didn't have to say anything, neither did Ingwe, because Adizi could feel in his soul that both these leopards has forgiven the Gods for taking their cubs away from them. Adizi hugged them both and kissed each of them the cheek. Sirati still had a lot of tears in her eyes, she just wanted to break down and cry, but Ingwe comforted her as they moved back into the shadows.

DEIS: (whispering to Koya again) With that hug and kiss, it means that Ingwe and Sirati   
forgave the Gods and therefore the ceremony is completed.

Adizi stepped back and Umuntu stepped forward.

DEIS: (whispering to Koya) Now the final ceremony will begin.

Umuntu cleared his throat as a tear rolled down his cheek.

UMUNTU: I can think a lot of things to say about my daughter. But somehow each time   
I want to say something, I know it will make everyone cry. So all I can say   
about Orchid is that she was a loving daughter and she will always remain in   
our hearts…

As Umuntu finished his sentence, most of the Pride members started to cry of the lost of their beloved Princess. Even Koya shedded some tears.

UMUNTU: Even these few words I said made us cry. Imbali informed me earlier today   
that she doesn't wish to speak. So now Deis will say a few words.

Deis stepped forward.

DEIS: The one thing I learned from my sister was to be prepared. Always be prepared,   
for she was the best prankster in the pride. No matter how cruel the joke was,   
nobody could ever stay mad at her. And why is this, because her name showed   
her soul. The beauty of the orchid was the core of her very being. Although she is   
gone, her memories will always remain with us…Thank you Orchid for you loving   
care and kind heart.

Deis felt very heartbroken when he stepped back into place. His knees were all wobbly and he almost fell down. Now there was only one left to speak and that was Koya. Umuntu knew this, he was about to step forward once again, when he heard some strange voices in his head. It was something about Koya and that it was telling Umuntu to remain calm, no matter what Koya says. Imbali also experienced these same kind of voices. When the voices disappeared, Umuntu stepped forward.

UMUNTU: We have one more speaker. I have invited this non-member of the pride to   
speak. Koya, you may step forward.

Umuntu stepped back and Koya stepped forward. There were a lot of whispers going around when the pitch black panther stepped into the light.

UMUNTU: Okay everyone settle down.

The rest of the pride went silent.

KOYA: Greetings all, my name is Koyagra, but everyone calls me Koya. First of all I'd   
like to thank Umuntu for the opportunity to speak about his daughter.   
So what is it that makes a cat like me talk about Orchid, well without her I would   
be no more. She saved my life when I was younger and that is something I can   
never repay her…not now. Orchid was my one and only friend…actually my   
best friend. I never met someone who was so pure in soul. All I can say is that I   
will miss her and I won't remember her has my best friend, but as my one and   
only love.

There were many whispers going around as Koya stepped back.

UMUNTU: Okay everyone, that is enough.

The pride went silent once again.   
The cermony was almost completed, there was only one thing to do, and that was to bid farewell to the body of Orchid. Adizi stepped forward again. He took a white powdery substance from his sling bag and started to create a powder circle around Orchid's body. Adizi also made drew some weird symbols in the powder with his finger.   
After the symbols were completed Adizi started to chant in a strange tongue. The light in the cave suddenly disappeared and all that was left was darkness. A few slow silent minutes passed and all the sudden a blue light bursted through the hole in the roof, shining on the body. Adizi continued his chanting. Suddenly Orchid's body started to lift off the ground and float around in mid-air. The body didn't float long before it started to vanish. Tears streamed down Imbali's face as she watched her daughter's body disappear into the blue light. The blue light disappeared and the normal daylight returned. Koya just looked on in amazement. Never in his life has he seen this kind of magic.   
The pride started to leave the cavern until only Koya and Deis were left.

KOYA: Never have a seen something like this.   
DEIS: Just tell me, how crazy are you?   
KOYA: Huh?   
DEIS: You had some guts just saying in front of everyone that you love Orchid. I'm   
surprised that my father didn't kill you. I'm still confused into how he let you   
speak. He usually never listens to me.   
KOYA: I made him do it.   
DEIS: What?   
KOYA: Since I was young I had the ability to control other's minds.   
DEIS: You mean you just went inside my dad's head and told him to let you speak…and   
told him not to be angry.   
KOYA: Exactly.   
DEIS: I have heard some crazy stuff in my life, but this must be the most ridiculous.   
KOYA: You don't believe me.   
DEIS: Of course not.   
KOYA: Okay…let me prove it to you. Just open your mind to me.   
DEIS: Yeah right, like you are really going to make me do something…No I have not   
made love to Ini.

Deis slapped his paw over his mouth.

DEIS: What in the hell posessed me to say that?   
KOYA: It was me.   
DEIS: (in disbelieve) That is impossible, no one can do that…Of course I would love to   
have Ini, she is the most beautiful cat on four legs.

Deis slapped his paw over his mouth once again.

DEIS: (confused) How did you do that?   
KOYA: I can only enter someone's mind when they are very sad…or very angry or   
asleep. But other than that, I can't, because then the mind is on guard.   
DEIS: So you are saying that my parents wouldn't mind that you loved Orchid.   
KOYA: They won't remember what I said…that is sort of a side effect of my power.   
DEIS: You have a weird power and it frightens me…Let's just get out of here and then   
you are going to tell my mother and father the truth.   
KOYA: What?   
DEIS: You owe it to Orchid. Deceiving her parents ain't actually a great thing to do.   
KOYA: (lowering his head in shame)You're right…let's go.   


**SCENE XIV : BITTER TRUTH**

Ungulia was once again in the very dark cave where he called about the Fire God a few days ago. Standing at the pedestal, he started his chants again.

UNGULIA: Oh Master Ogoun, hear my calls again…It is urgent I need to speak with   
you.

Once again Ungulia opened his eyes and there were blue flames burning in them. The pedestal exploded into giant fire being. The great God Ogoun has arrived again.

OGOUN: Greetings…(looking at the Cheetah) Aaargh, how many times must I tell you,   
don't wear that suit in front of me…How do I know you aren't making faces at   
me behind that suit?   
UNGULIA: Sorry master.

Ungulia's form disappeared and with a flash of light a blue flame appeared where Ungulia used to stand.

ARETEC: Satisfied?   
OGOUN: Better…now why are you wasting my time again?   
ARETEC: I have some news for you.   
OGOUN: Is it good news.   
ARETEC: I got one of them.   
OGOUN: (excited) You did? Which one?   
ARETEC: The princess of the Pride Lands.   
OGOUN: Excellent…But why did you only get ONE!!!!???   
ARETEC: It is like this master…Kill one and the rest will come.   
OGOUN: You are a sneaky one. You killed the princess to lure the whole family   
together. Oh you are good.   
ARETEC: Thank you master.   
OGOUN: You please me Aretec. Very wise of you. Kill the rest of them and I'll make   
you second in command.   
ARETEC: With pleasure master.

The Fire God quickly vanished. After Ogoun was gone Aretec transformed back into Ungulia. As he made his way towards the entrance of the cave, he was stopped by Mwale. Ungulia could see fear in her face, but he also saw extreme anger.

UNGULIA: What are you doing here?   
MWALE: I followed you…Why did you call that monster?   
UNGULIA: He is not a monster…he is my master.   
MWALE: (slapping Ungulia) OKOA! WAKE UP! HE IS NOT YOUR MASTER.   
UNGULIA: My name is Ungulia…but if you really followed me…then you'll know that   
my real name is Aretec.   
MWALE: (more desperate) Okoa, please wake up.   
UNGULIA: You really think your husband is still alive?   
MWALE: I believe only what I see. And I see you, my husband. I don't care you're   
your name is…All I see is Okoa in front of me and you are pretty much alive.   
UNGULIA: Far from that dear…Okay Mwale, only believe what you see…then close   
your eyes.   
MWALE: Why?   
UNGULIA: Let me show you where your Okoa is…

Mwale closed her eyes. All the sudden her thoughts started to drift to the week after her daughter's birth…   
__Ini was busy nursing her week old daughter, with a very proud Okoa standing close by.__

_OKOA: I still can believe what a beautiful daughter you have, although she is only a_   
_ week old._   
_MWALE: A beautiful daughter WE have._   
_OKOA: Now that I am a father, I'm still wondering why a beautiful creature such as you,_   
_ chose a worthless half-breed like me._   
_MWALE: You are NOT worthless._   
_OKOA: All my friends…sorry I had no friends. The only ones who loved me was my_   
_ parents. And others would say, only parents would love something like that._   
_MWALE: That is not true. I found love in you._   
_OKOA: But still what do you see in me?_   
_MWALE: You are a beautiful creature, with a gentle soul and a kind heart._   
_OKOA: I love you so much Mwale._   
_MWALE: And I you Okoa._   
_OKOA: Listen Mwale, I'm going to search out my mother…She has to know about this._   
_MWALE: Do you know where she is?_   
_OKOA: Most likely in the remains of the place I once called home._   
_MWALE: Don't be long._   
_OKOA: I won't…it isn't so far from here._   
_MWALE: Good luck._   
_OKOA: Thanks.___

_Okoa walked towards his old home, which was a small cave in a huge hill. It took him about one hour to reach his destination. Okoa just stared into the blackness of the cave and called out…___

_OKOA: Mom! Are you home?!___

_After the echo of his own voice disappeared, Okoa heard a voice coming from deep within the cave.___

_VOICE: Okoa…dear is that you!?_   
_OKOA: Yes Mom! I'm home!_   
_MOM: Then come in dear…we have a lot to talk about._   
_OKOA: How will I find you in all this darkness?_   
_MOM: Just follow my voice___

_Okoa entered the den and followed the voice of his mother. He walked for about five minutes until he found his mother sitting in front of a pedestal, with her back turned to him___

_MOM: Welcome home my son._   
_OKOA: It's great to be back._   
_MOM: (still with her back to him) What have you been up to?_   
_OKOA: Just making a happy life with someone special._   
_MOM: That's nice._   
_OKOA: And you are going to be so happy when I tell you this. You are a grandmother._   
_MOM: That is wonderful news dear. I'm so happy for you._   
_OKOA: You know mom…it was you who taught me that it isn't actually good manners to_   
_ let someone talk to your back._   
_MOM: I'm sorry dear, I'm just busy concentrating on something. Come over here and_   
_ I'll show you something wonderful.___

_Okoa approached his mother. He reached his mother's side and looked at the pedestal.___

_OKOA: I see nothing._   
_MOM: Look again.___

_All the sudden the was a bright flash of light, which blinded Okoa for a few seconds. When he regain his sight, he found that he was pinned to the ground. He looked at the form which pinned him. It was his mother…or was it. Okoa looked deep into his mother's eyes and saw nothing, accept blue light.___

_OKOA: You are not my mother._   
_MOM: (in a hissing voice) Aaah finally noticed…to bad, you found out to late. May I_   
_ present (pointing to a big flame coming from the pedestal) the Fire God…Ogoun._   
_OGOUN: Greetings Okoa…I have been looking forward to meeting you._   
_OKOA: Oh my God._   
_OGOUN: Exactly._   
_OKOA: What do you want?_   
_OGOUN: I need your daughter to grow up strong and produce offspring so that a certain_   
_ curse may continue. I need your wife to raise your daughter. You on the other_   
_ hand…are expendable._   
_OKOA: My family won't ever listen to you._   
_OGOUN: They won't…but they will listen to you._   
_OKOA: Huh?!_   
_OGOUN: Trust me…___

_ All the sudden Okoa felt a terrible pain in his chest. He started to scream in pain as he felt something grabbing the very inner part of his soul. Life disappeared out of Okoa's body as the Fire God, ripped out his very soul. Okoa's body tried to gasp for air a couple of times before collapsing.___

_MOM: (still in hissing voice) No matter how many times I see this…I can't get enough._   
_OGOUN: With such torture…who can't? Get rid of the that Cheetah suit you are_   
_ wearing now…And take Okoa's body for your own._   
_MOM: Yes master._   
_OGOUN: And please change your name…don't use Okoa…it is disgusting…_   
_MOM: Of course master.___

_Ogoun started to go back into the pedestal to return to darkness from which he came. All that could be heard was Okoa's painful screams into the blackness below…_   
Mwale's eyes sprung open and she let out a terrible scream.

UNGULIA: You believe me now.   
MWALE: What have you done with him?   
UNGULIA: My master has took his soul, including his mother's…and there is no way   
you can free them…Perhaps if the curse is broken…but that matter to you.   
Your soul belongs to HIM!!!

Mwale started to scream out loud. Nothing could stop Ungulia taking her deeper in the black cave. Mwale's screams disappeared into the abyss of darkness.   
Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Umuntu and Imbali were sitting on top of Pride Rock…staring into the dying sunbeams. Memories passed constantly through their thoughts…thoughts of their lovely daughter and it was tearing their souls apart. But some of Imbali's thoughts also drifted to Orchid's friend, Koya.

IMBALI: You know that Koya, is a very nice cat…I'm glad that he was friends with   
Orchid.

UMUNTU: You're right…but you know I'm so messed up inside right now, that I can't   
even remember what Koya said at the fairwell.   
IMBALI: The strange thing is…neither can I.

Deis and Koya walked up behind the two lions sitting deep in thought.

DEIS: Hi mom…dad.   
KOYA: Evening your majesties.   
UMUNTU: Hey you two…what have you been up to?   
DEIS: As little as possible.   
IMBALI: Why am I not surprised?   
UMUNTU: Is there anything we could help you with?   
DEIS: Actually there is.   
UMUNTU: Okay, we are listening.   
DEIS: Go ahead Koya.   
KOYA: Well it is like this Umuntu…I know that you can't remember what I said at the   
Farewell…Because I really didn't want you to remember.   
IMBALI: Umi, what is this about?   
UMUNTU: I don't Bali…okay Koya...speak.   
KOYA: On one condition…please allow me to finish my story.   
UMUNTU: Fair enough.   
KOYA: When I met your daughter, we were both still very young…I can't even   
remember how young…It was least 5 to 6 months ago. On the day we met, she   
already saved my life. At first it was a very good friendship, until about 2   
months ago…That is when I knew…We loved each other. I really don't hope   
you hold that against me, just because I'm a panther.   
UMUNTU: Why did she tell us this earlier?   
KOYA: She was afraid you wouldn't understand.   
IMBALI: Who knew…my little Orchid was in love.   
KOYA: You are not angry with me?   
UMUNTU: If you made my daughter happy, then I have nothing against you…   
IMBALI: Although it does seem a little strange that a lion and panther would ever fall in   
love…   
UMUNTU: You will always be welcome in the Pride Lands, Koya.   
KOYA: Thank you.   
UMUNTU: I don't mean to be rude, but can I be alone with my wife.   
KOYA: No problem…I just have to say one more thing.   
UMUNTU: What is it?   
KOYA: Orchid told me about the family curse…and I will do anything in power to help   
break the curse…That will be my way to repay Orchid for saving my life.   
UMUNTU: You are a noble creature Koya…thank you…Now please go.   
KOYA: Yes 'highness.   
IMBALI: You to Deis…I need to speak with your father.   
DEIS: Okay mom…No problem, but I want to know one thing.   
IMBALI: Which is that?   
DEIS: When will Uncle Nami be here?   
IMBALI: Tomorrow afternoon.   
DEIS: Thanks…Come on Koya…let's get out of here.

Deis and Koya walked down the path which led to the den. Koya could immediately see that Deis was deep in thought. He wanted to go into Deis' mind to see what he is thinking, but he decided against it, because a friendship is nothing without trust.

KOYA: What are you thinking about?   
DEIS: Of Ini.   
KOYA: Oh really?   
DEIS: Yeah…I have decided.   
KOYA: Decided what?   
DEIS: I can't keep Ini a secret from my parents. They undestood you and Orchid, maybe   
they'll understand Ini and myself.   
KOYA: Go for it.   
DEIS: Tell me, did Orchid really save your life on the day you met?   
KOYA: That she did.   
DEIS: Amazing that is the same way I met Ini…she saved my life.   
KOYA: Why is it always the woman who saves the man?   
DEIS: One thing I have learned from my dad is…The woman is superiour and ALWAYS   
right.

Koya just sighed and rolled his eyes.

KOYA: Ho-hum…That sounds about right.

Deis and Koya returned to the den for the night.

**SCENE XV : INNOCENT TRUTH**

Deis was up early the following morning. He didn't bother to wake Koya, because Deis had a different task that he had to attend to. He was missing Ini like crazy, and if he didn't see her today, he would surely lose his mind.   
That and the fact that he hasn't seen her since he got back from the Misty Peaks. Deis quickly ran to the place where they usually meet. When Deis reached the spot, he saw Ini approaching the same time.

DEIS & INI: (reaching each other) I'm sorry.   
DEIS & INI: Your sorry? Why must you be sorry?   
DEIS: Okay…whoa, wait a minute…First tell me, why are you sorry?   
INI: I'm sorry that I couldn't see you when you got back…because since you got back,   
my mother has gone somewhere and my dad has been watching me like a hawk.   
DEIS: Then how did you get here today?   
INI: The strangest thing happened…this morning when I woke up…he was gone.   
DEIS: Then you are forgiven.   
INI: Thank you…now why were you sorry?   
DEIS: I also wanted to apologize for not seeing you since I got back.   
INI: You mean you weren't waiting for me?   
DEIS: No.   
INI: Then what were you doing?   
DEIS: (bowing his head in sadness) My sister passed away.   
INI: Oh Deis, I'm so sorry.   
DEIS: (sniffing) She got fatally wounded on the way back from The Misty Peaks.   
INI: What happened?   
DEIS: (shedding a tear) I don't want to repeat what happened on that terrible day.   
INI: It will make you feel better.   
DEIS: If you insist.

Deis started to tell Ini of the horrible experciences that he was part of the last few days.   
Meanwhile somewhere else, Ungulia returned to the place where he rested the night. His eyes immediately lit up with anger when he saw that Ini was gone.

UNGULIA: (to himself) I can't even turn my back for one second, then she disappears.   
That does it…I can't take anymore…(calming down) Calm down   
Aretec…don't worry about it, she will die by the end of today.

Ungulia took a deep breath and started to laugh out loud.   
At that same time, Deis finished his sad story. Ini just looked at Deis' face, which covered with tears, and she licked away some of the tears.

INI: I'm so sorry Deis.

Deis snuggled Ini for a while, until his tears finally tried up.

INI: I think it was a realy brave thing Koya did…telling your father about his love for   
your sister.   
DEIS: Me too, but I think it is time for us to be brave as well.   
INI: What do you mean?   
DEIS: It is time that we tell my parents about us.   
INI: Are you nuts?   
DEIS: I'm serious…I can't have a secret life the whole time, my parents will find out. So   
better now than later.   
INI: You are right…we must tell them…when?   
DEIS: Today.   
INI: You aren't wasting any time I see.   
DEIS: (looking at the late morning sun) In fact, we must go now. My uncle will be   
arriving soon.   
INI: I take it that you want to share this with your whole family.   
DEIS: They have to know…well my cousin already knows…but he doesn't know you are   
a King Cheetah.   
INI: Well…let me meet your family then.   
DEIS: Okay….but before we go…there is something I must say out loud.   
INI: Which is that?   
DEIS: I love you.   
INI: (smiling) I was going to say the same thing.   
DEIS: Then say it.   
INI: I love you.

Deis licked Ini over the muzzle again. She also licked him before they went started to walk towards Pride Rock.

**SCENE XVI : TRUST**

The afternoon sun was burning hot by the time Namandla and his family reached the border of the Pride Lands.

NAMANDLA: (looking at the sun) Boy, I haven't seen such a hot day in the Pride Lands   
for quite a while.   
BOTSE: You are such a softy Nami.   
NAMANDLA: What?   
BOTSE: Living in the Misty Peaks has made you soft.   
NAMANDLA: Now hold on a minute…I'm not soft.   
BOTSE: Well you know what they say, if you can't handle the heat…stay out of the   
kitchen.   
NAMANDLA: What's a kitchen?   
BOTSE: I'll be damned if I know…You know how philosphers are…they come up with   
the weirdest sayings.   
NAMANDLA: You're telling me.   
IKANA: Mom…Dad…I have a question.   
BOTSE: Ask away.   
IKANA: Why didn't we attend the "Final Farewell" ?   
BOTSE: Well…   
NAMANDLA: We wanted to son…but we wanted your Uncle Umi and Aunt Bali to   
mourn Orchid's death in peace.   
IKANA: I still wanted to be here.   
BOTSE: We all do.

The small family group passed under the shade of a beautiful acacia tree. All the sudden Ingwe jumped down from the branches above, scaring Namandla senseless.

INGWE: Afternoon you lot.   
NAMANDLA: Damn it Ingwe…when are you going to stop scaring me like that?   
INGWE: Whoops.   
NAMANDLA: (looking at his smiling wife) What are you smiling at?   
BOTSE: (on the verge of laughing) Nothing.

Botse couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to laugh out loud, with Ikana joining her.

NAMANDLA: Okay you lot, that is enough.   
INGWE: (still grining) Umi is expecting you.   
NAMANDLA: Thanks.

Ingwe started to lead the guests towards Pride Rock.

BOTSE: Ingwe…   
INGWE: Yeah.   
BOTSE: I heard about Sirati…sorry to hear about what happened.   
INGWE: Thank you for you simpathy…It has been really hard on me and especially on   
Sirati.   
NAMANDLA: Where is she anyway?   
INGWE: She resting.   
IKANA: How is Deis after what happened to Orchid?   
INGWE: Well he is in sort of a bad state, but I think he took the news the best.   
BOTSE: Wait a minute…You said Deis took the news the best, but he is in a bad state…   
INGWE: Yeah…so?   
BOTSE: If Deis is only in a bad state…how is Umi and Bali?   
INGWE: Umuntu is coming to his senses again…but Imbali is still a wreck.   
NAMANDLA: She would be…she just lost her daughter.

No further words were exchanged until they reached the den.

NAMANDLA: Thanks for leading the way again Ingwe.   
INGWE: I do what I can.

Umuntu and Imbali came out of the den.

UMUNTU: Hi Nami…thanks for coming.   
NAMANDLA: Hey, that is what families are for.   
BOTSE: (to Imbali) I feel so sorry for you.   
IMBALI: I don't know what do think anymore.   
UMUNTU: One thing is for sure…we have to be extra careful now.   
NAMANDLA: You're right Umi, it was definitely the curse that struck.   
IMBALI: Can we please not speak of this right now ?   
UMUNTU: I'm sorry Bali…we will speak of this later.   
IMBALI: Thank you.

All the sudden Koya came walking out of the den, still half asleep.

KOYA: Oh boy, what a night…   
NAMANDLA: Hey Umi…who's that?   
BOTSE: Hello Koya.   
KOYA: (waking up instantly) Oh hi Botse.   
UMUNTU: You two know each other?   
KOYA: One day when I was with Orchid…Botse kind of stumbled on to us.   
IMBALI: Botse…is this true?   
BOTSE: Yeah…   
IMBALI: Then why didn't you tell us?   
BOTSE: No offence Bali, but I know how angry you can get…and I didn't want to see   
you like that.   
IMBALI: We'll talk about this later.   
INGWE: (to Koya) Is Sirati still inside?   
KOYA: Yeah, she still sleeping…I never saw someone who can actually sleep longer   
than myself.   
INGWE: She has been through a lot these past couple days.   
KOYA: I know Ingwe…so have I…so have all of us.   
INGWE: You're right…I'm sorry I brought it up…(to all) Please excuse me, I want to   
check on Sirati.

Ingwe walked past Koya, and into the den.

UMUNTU: I'm dying for a drink…who's with me?   
NAMANDLA: In this heat? Anytime.   
IMBALI: We are right behind you Umi.   
BOTSE: Yeah…   
IKANA: Let's go then…   
KOYA: I'll pass thank you.   
UMUNTU: Suit yourself.

The group lions retired to the waterhole for a nice cool drink.   
After they were gone, Koya just looked in the direction the lions left in. All the sudden Ungulia came up behind him.

UNGULIA: Are they gone?   
KOYA: Yes…but they are coming back in a few minutes.   
UNGULIA: Excellent…you serve your master well.   
KOYA: I'm only doing this because you threatened my mother.   
UNGULIA: I see you would do anything to save your mother.   
KOYA: (getting irritated) Are you done with me now? I think I have betrayed Umuntu's   
family enough and I kept my part of the bargain.   
UNGULIA: Have you really kept your end?   
KOYA: I gave you info, and you leave my family alone. But there is still one thing   
bothers me…Will someone get hurt?   
UNGULIA: I promise no one will get hurt…It is just a surprise I have for Umuntu's   
family…We are old friends…very old friends.   
KOYA: Oh really?   
UNGULIA: Yes…my father knew Imbali's grandfather.   
KOYA: Okay…Well since our agreement is finished, can I go?   
UNGULIA: By all means go…but won't you stick around for the fun.   
KOYA: Why not? I also love to see when old friends meet.   
UNGULIA: Why don't you go hide behind that rock and I will call you when the surprise   
is ready.   
KOYA: Okay.

Koya walked to his hiding place, with his mind still corrupted by the deception of Ungulia. Somehow Koya sensed that something was wrong, something was telling his soul, not to trust Ungulia…That and the fact that Koya was totally dumbstruck, when he saw Ungulia's chest wasn't moving to inhale the pure life giving air.

KOYA: (to himself) How can he be alive…he isn't breathing…this is   
impossible…something is not right…Why do I trust him then? Great Gods   
please help me make the right decision.

Meanwhile, about a kilometer away from Pride Rock, Deis and Ini were walking happily towards the Pride Lands.

INI: Do you really think your family will like me?   
DEIS: Hey, don't worry about it…they'll love you, just like I love you…   
INI: Not exactly how I love you…   
DEIS: True enough.   
INI: But I'm still scared.   
DEIS: Why?   
INI: What if they don't like me? What if they say get out of here…you don't belong   
here.   
DEIS: Ini, please don't be so negative and they will love you.   
INI: You think so.   
DEIS: I know so.   
INI: Always the optimist.   
DEIS: I get that from my dad…although my mom is sometimes very pesimistic…But if   
you are really worried, we will go in the back way.   
INI: Thanks…so how far do we still have to go?   
DEIS: About another twenty minutes.   
INI: Not how long? How far?   
DEIS: Sorry…one kilometer.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Umuntu and his family returned from the waterhole. They approached the base of Pride Rock and for no reason at all, just stopped.

NAMANDLA: Umi, why did you stop?   
UMUNTU: I don't know…I feel something is wrong.   
IMBALI: Your just paranoid Umi.   
UMUNTU: What happened the last time I was paranoid? Orchid died.   
BOTSE: I think Umi is right.   
NAMANDLA: Now don't you start too Botse.   
BOTSE: Come on Nami…how many times when I felt something is wrong, something   
bad happened?   
NAMANDLA: Oh boy…it is always just you and Umi that gets these feelings.   
IMBALI: Must be something in their blood.   
UMUNTU: (getting irritated)Why is that you two never take us seriously?

All the sudden they heard a unfamliar voice coming from the top of the promontory.

VOICE: The fresh smell of family ties in the afternon…tsk-tsk-tsk.

The whole family looked up simultaniuosly, only to see a huge King Cheetah standing on the edge.

NAMANDLA: (whispering to Imbali) Who the hell is that?   
IMBALI: (whispering back) No idea.   
UMUNTU: Who the hell are you?   
CHEETAH: Do you greet every stranger like this?   
UMUNTU: Only strangers who make themselves home in my home.   
CHEETAH: But I'm not stranger.   
UMUNTU: Believe me, you are about as strange as they come.   
CHEETAH: (sarcastically) Ouch, that really hurts.   
UMUNTU: Well Mr. Cheetah, it has been a real blast…but I think you should, before my   
family is forced to kill you.   
CHEETAH: That is KING Cheetah to you…(a short silence) Where are my manners? I   
totally forgot to introduce myself…(in a hissing voice) My name is   
Ungulia…

All the sudden Ungulia's eyes turned into blue burning flames.

UNGULIA: …and I don't like you.   
UMUNTU: It's him.   
NAMANDLA: Who?   
UMUNTU: It's Mwana's son.   
UNGULIA: You must be the clever one.   
UMUNTU: You are sloppy Ungulia…why do you wait so long to strike? Now the   
family is twice the size.   
UNGULIA: I had no choice Umuntu…I didn't know where you were hiding.   
IMBALI: How did you find us then?   
UNGULIA: I though you would never ask…(calling) Koya…oh Koya, be a nice lad   
and come over here.

The whole family was shocked when they heard the cheetah call out Koya's name. They were even more shocked, when they saw it was the Koya they knew, coming up next to the enemy.

UNGULIA: Koya here was kind enough to give me the location of Pride Rock and the   
names of each member of the pride.   
IMBALI: Koya…how could you?   
KOYA: I'm sorry…He threatened to kill my mother.   
UMUNTU: You said you will help fight the curse…(pointing to Ungulia) He is the curse.   
UNGULIA: Don't waste your breath…he can't hear you…he's under my   
control…Enough of this small talk, time to die. But first I don't want any   
other member of your pride to come and ruin the fun.

Ungulia just looked at the entrance of the den, and huge wall of fire appeared in front of it. He then turned his attention to the Royal family below. Small fires appeared everywhere…Small fire turned into big fires and move towards the scared family. Koya wanted to help, he so wanted to move and stop the monster next to him, but something told his body to freeze and his eyes to watch as the fires go after his friends. If he had only had control over his body, he could kill the monster…but how do you kill something that is already dead? The answer quickly popped into his mind and he now knew what to do…But first, he had to free himself from the powerful grip of the beast.   
Meanwhile not far from Pride Rock, Deis and Ini were still walking towards the giant rock formation. Suddenly smoke started to rise from Pride Rock.

INI: What's that?   
DEIS: (looking at Pride Rock) Looks like smoke…(realizing) SMOKE!!! OH NO!!   
THE FIRE IS BACK!   
INI: What?   
DEIS: It is the curse…come on, we have to go and help.

The pair started to run towards Pride Rock. Ini had to run at medium pace, so that Deis could keep up with her speed.   
Back at Pride Rock the royal family was running around everywhere, trying to aviod the fire as much as possible. One of the fires was creeping up behind Ikana, there was also a fire infront of him, pushing him back. All the sudden he heard his mother's voice…

BOTSE: IKANA!! BEHIND YOU!

Ikana looked behind him, and totally froze as he saw the fire almost right on top of him.   
Namandla heard the shout of his wife and saw that the fires was closing on his son. He ran full speed towards Ikana and tackled him out of the way before the fires could touch him.

IKANA: (getting up) Thanks dad.   
NAMANDLA: Save your thanks for later…Head towards the waterhole.   
IKANA: But what about you and mom?   
NAMANDLA: No buts…just go.

Ikana nodded and head towards the waterhole, with a fire close behind him.   
Inside the den Ingwe and the rest of the pride were all coughing from the smoke that poured into the den.

SIRATI: What are we going to do?   
INGWE: We must get out of here before we all choke to death…(calling) Mjima! Where   
are you?

The figure of Mjima appeared out of the tons of smoke, with Adizi next to her. Mjima was also coughing uncontrolably from the smoke.

MJIMA: What are your orders Ingwe?   
INGWE: Is there a back way out of the den?   
MJIMA: There was once, but I think it collapsed a few years ago.   
INGWE: Let's go then.   
MJIMA: I just told you it collapsed…   
INGWE: That won't stop me…show us.   
ADIZI: You are an optomist I see.   
INGWE: My whole life..let's go.

Mjima led the rest of the pride deeper into the den. The reached a collapsed entrance, right in the back of the den, where the smoke wasn't to thick yet.

MJIMA: You see, I told you…blocked

Ingwe inspected the collapsed entrance and saw a small beam of light coming through one of the gaps.

INGWE: (pointing to the light) There! If there is light coming through, that means there   
is a way out…We'll just force our way out.   
MJIMA: Listen to yourself Ingwe…you're talking crazy.   
SIRATI: Oh SHUT UP Mjima…You are always so bloody negative. Now you all can   
choose, either wait here for the smoke to come and then we'll all die…Or at   
least TRY to stay alive and get out of here… I don't know about the rest of you,   
but I'm getting out of here.   
MJIMA: Okay, let's try.   
INGWE: Let's do it.

Somewhere near the back of Pride Rock, Deis and Ini finally arrived at the smoke filled battle ground. From their point of view they could see a cheetah on top of the promontory, ordering the flames around.

INI: (looking closer at the cheetah on top of the promontory) Hey, that's my dad…what   
is he doing here?   
DEIS: (surprised) Your DAD? We better stop him.   
INI: It is not him doing all this…I think he is possesed by some demon from hell.   
DEIS: Then we better stop that demon.

Deis and Ini ran up the back path behind Pride Rock. As they passed the collapsed back entrance of the den, they heard some muffled voices coming from the entrance.

DEIS: (to Ini) Hold…I hear something.

Deis and Ini walked towards the collapsed entrance. Deis put his ear against the rocks that covered the entrance, he heard Ingwe's voice giving commands to move the rocks. Deis also heard many other voices.

DEIS: Damn it…the pride is trapped in the den…I must help them get out.   
INI: I'll try and stop my father.   
DEIS: Be careful.   
INI: I will.

Deis started to move the rocks, trying his best to open the back entrance. Ini ran further on, towards the promontory. She quickly reached the side of her father.

INI: (screaming) Daddy, stop this.

Ungulia quickly turned his head to Ini.

UNGULIA: Treacherous child…you dare interfere?

Ungulia suddenly slapped Ini hard through the face. She only flew about two meters before she hit the hard surface of Pride Rock. After she hitted the ground she didn't move. All that was moving was her chest. A small stream of blood started to flow from her mouth and Ungulia started to laugh like a maniac.   
All the sudden Koya could feel his body moving again. He shook the dizziness away and looked at Ungulia.

UNGULIA: (still looking at Ini) Now you die…because the curse will be completed.

Ungulia's body disappeared and a massive blue flame shot up in the sky. Aretec has arrived once again. Koya was totally dumb-strucked when he saw this. How was he going to fight a fire? Then it came to him.

KOYA: (shouting) Hey fire-for-brains!

Aretec turned his attention away from Ini and looked at Koya. From down below Pride Rock, Umuntu could see what was happening above between the fire and Koya.

ARETEC: Are you speaking to me?   
KOYA: No, to the shadow behind you….oops I forgot, no shadow…You are a fire.   
ARETEC: (getting a little angry) You are testing my patience boy…Are you sure that is   
wise?   
KOYA: Yes it is wise…but I'll tell you what is not wise…it will not be wise for you to   
challenge me to a fight, because you will lose.   
ARETEC: (furious) You little bastard, I'll fry you for insulting me like this.

Aretec move slowly towards Koya, ready to burn him to a cinder. All the sudden some new thoughts entered his mind. One of the thoughts screamed out over all his other thoughts. This thought was asking him why he wants this pathetic mortal creature infront of him, to die a quick and painless death? And wouldn't it be better to face this panther, cat to cat, and then slit his throat, only to watch him drown in his own blood?

ARETEC: (out loud) Oh yes it will be better!

With that Aretec changed back into the form up Ungulia.

UNGULIA: (to Koya) You will die a slow painful death, just for insulting me like that.

Ungulia approached his victim slowly, trying to drive as much fear into Koya, before killing him. Then another thought came into his mind, this thought told him that he could be much stronger if he started to use all the body parts of the cheetah…stronger equals better opportunity to kill his opponent.

UNGULIA: (to himself) My thoughts are really guiding me today…and their guidance   
are very wise.

All the sudden, Ungulia felt the heart in his chest starting to beat. Then he felt his lungs, screaming for a breath of air. Ungulia inhaled deeply. He actually felt better and he was now ready to take on Koya.

UNGULIA: I want you to know Koya…how much fun it was to kill your father…and   
your beloved Orchid.   
KOYA: You killed them?   
UNGULIA: Ooh yes, and it was so much fun.

Although Koya was very angry for Ungulia's actions, he still saw that his mind manipulation worked and that Ungulia started to live. Koya saw his chance to end this and get his revenge. Without thinking about it, Koya tackled Ungulia very hard and they both started tumbling down the back path of Pride Rock. Umuntu saw the two tumble out of site. A few seconds later he heard a terrible gurggling scream. It sounded like the scream of death.   
When Deis heard the scream, he already finished tearing lose the last rock. While the pride members started to leave the smoke filled den, Deis quickly ran to where the scream came from. When he reached the spot, he saw Koya laying unconciuos on the burned grass of the Pride Lands. He looked over towards the cheetah he saw ealier on the promontory. The cheetah wasn't as lucky as Koya, to land on the ground. Ungulia was slumped over a burned tree, with a sharp branch pierced through his chest, which stuck out his back. Deis felt sick at the sight of this. With no one to guide the them, the fires started to burn out and the royal family started to regroup at the base of Pride Rock. Only Deis and Ikana weren't there yet. Deis was still looking at the dead body of the cheetah, when a very wet Ikana came up next to him.

IKANA: (looking at the body) Man, that is really sick.   
DEIS: Tell me about it.   
IKANA: Yo Deis, I gotta know, who was that cheetah that came with you?   
DEIS: You saw us?   
IKANA: Yeah…I was on the way to the waterhole, why else would I be soaking wet?   
DEIS: The cheetah that you saw with me is Ini.   
IKANA: (dumb-strucked) Not your girlfriend Ini?   
DEIS: The very one.   
IKANA: Whoah…you, in love with a cheetah. I wonder what your folks would say.   
DEIS: That is what I'm here to find out…(realizing something) Ini…where is she?   
IKANA: I just saw her confront that evil cheetah dude, then he like hit her real hard.   
DEIS: Bastard.   
IKANA: If she is still alive, she will be on she'll be near the den entrance.   
DEIS: I have to find her.

Down below in the very dark place again, two burning red eyes looked very VERY disappointed.

OGOUN: DAMN IT ALL…My servants are all useless…if you want something done   
right…do it yourself.

Back on the surface, Deis was about to head up the path again, when he suddenly felt the earth begin to move underneath his paws. He quickly back up, right next to Ikana. Suddenly the earth broke up and a huge red burning fire exploded out of the earth.

IKANA: What are we going do?   
DEIS: Running would be a good idea.   
IKANA: Yeah.

Ikana and Deis started to run towards their family, with fire right at their heels. They quickly reached their family, who also started to run, when they saw the huge fire. The running didn't help, because they were quickly cut of by all new fires. The fires kept spreading until, the royal family was finally totally surrounded by a ring of fire, just a few meters away from Pride Rock. A huge lion, made of fire, walked through the raging flames.

FIRE LION: I am the Great God Ogoun.   
UMUNTU: We don't need introductions…we know you and you know us.   
OGOUN: All to well…My servants were pathetic, they couldn't kill you. So now it is   
my duty, to destroy you all. Nothing personal you know…just business.

Meanwhile on top of Pride Rock, Ini was busy regaining conciousness. While she was busy recovering, voices of her mother started to whisper in her head. The story of her grandfather came up…the name of her grandfather echoed in her head most of the time…The name of Anawm, which meant "Mirror Of Yourself"…

INI: (getting up and thinking to herself) Mirror of yourself… mirror… mirror…   
Anawm…Of course Mwana…Mwana is my grandfather.

Ini, still a bit dizzy, quickly got up, and walked towards the edge of the promontory and looked down, only to see a whole family of lions, including Deis, surrounded by fire. She also saw the great fire lion, coming closer and closer to his first victim, Deis. All the sudden she let out a terrible yell…

INI: (screaming) OGOUN…STOP!!!!

Ogoun stopped and looked up.

OGOUN: Who are you to stop Ogoun?   
INI: I am Ini…granddaughter of Mwana…and I order you to stop.   
OGOUN: Very well Ini…what are your wishes?   
INI: I wish for this stupid curse to be broken and that you return to the depths you   
slithered from.   
OGOUN: No need to be rude…Your wish is my command.

With that Ogoun disappeared back into the hole he came from. All the fires at Pride Rock died out, but the Pride Lands were still a big mess from the fire…   
The night came and all the whole pride had no difficulty falling asleep after what happened that day. Most of the pride members' dreams were empty and black. They tried not to dream, because they knew it would be of fire. Ini was the only one of all the cats that were dreaming…   
__Ini was looking around, she was back home. She was still a bit sad, because her father was now dead and she still had no idea where her mother was. All the sudden there was a big flash of light and there she stood, Ini's mother, right in front of her.

_MWALE: Hi Ini…_   
_INI: Mom…What happened? I thought you have left me._   
_MWALE: I didn't leave you…Ungulia gave my soul to Ogoun, but you have freed my soul_   
_ by breaking the curse._   
_INI: Does that mean you are dead?_   
_MWALE: I'm sorry it had to be this way, but Deis will look after you now._   
_INI: I miss you already._   
_MWALE: Before I go, there is someone I would like you to meet._   
_INI: Who?___

_All the sudden another spirit appeared, this time it was the spirit of her father.___

_MWALE: Ini, I would like you to meet your real father…Okoa._   
_OKOA: Oh my dear Ini, it is so great to finally see you._   
_INI: (tears in her eyes) Daddy !?_   
_OKOA: Hi pumpkin.___

_Ini quickly grabbed and hugged her father. After she finished hugging him, she sat on her original place again.___

_INI: If you are my real father…who was Ungulia?_   
_OKOA: His real name was Aretec. He also gave my soul to Ogoun and took over my_   
_ body._   
_INI: I'm just glad you are free._   
_MWALE: Ini, we have to go now._   
_INI: Please don't._   
_MWALE: We must_   
_INI: Will I see you two again?_   
_OKOA: You most definitely will…We love you._   
_INI: Love you too.___

_With that the spirits of Ini's parents disappeared…_   
…Ini's dream ended there. She had no dreams for the rest of the night.

**FINALE` : THE FINAL CHAPTER**

During the morning Deis introduced Ini to everyone and admitted his love for her in front of everyone. The afternoon came and the whole pride were assembled. Deis and Ini was sitting next to the king and queen.

UMUNTU: Okay, listen up…Today we travel to the Misty Peaks, because as you all can   
see, there is not much left of the Pride Lands. Hopefully in about six   
months, the Pride Lands will be healed again and then we will return.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

UMUNTU: Next…I would like to call Koya forward.

Koya came out from the crowd, still limping from his nasty fall.

UMUNTU: Koya, you have betrayed our trust and our friendship, although you did it,   
trying to save your mother's life. For that there is only one law that suits   
these actions…banishment, which I'm going to break. You most definitely   
saved our lives from Ungulia. Therefore you are forgiven and most welcome   
to stay in the Pride Lands, when it is healed.   
KOYA: Thank you Umuntu, I accept your offer with honour…only if my mother can   
stay as well.   
UMUNTU: I see no problem with that.   
KOYA: Thank you again.

Koya walked back to his original place.

UMUNTU: Next…Ini…you came to us in our most desperate hour. And although you   
are the granddaughter of the hated one…we are in your debt. You have lifted   
the curse and saved our lives as well. So if there is anything that you want,   
just ask and it is yours.   
INI: There is only one thing I want.   
UMUNTU: What is that?   
INI: If he still wants me…I want to spend the rest of my life with Deis.   
UMUNTU: (looking at his son) Deis?   
DEIS: (to Ini) Of course I still want you…You are my one and only love.   
UMUNTU: (to Deis) Deis, you do know if you go through with this, you will never be   
king.   
DEIS: (to his father) I'm already a king…because only a king can have someone as   
beautiful as Ini.   
UMUNTU: So be it…may your life be a happy one with her. (to Ini & Deis) And of   
course you are both welcome to stay with the pride.   
DEIS: How can I leave my family?   
INI: And how can I leave my loved one…   
DEIS & INI : We'll stay.   
UMUNTU: That's good…I think it is time to retire to our home away from home.

After the meeting was finished, the whole pride started their journey towards the Misty Peaks.   
A very long and slow six months passed and the Pride Lands were totally healed again. In those six months, Sirati's dream came true, as she gave birth to three cubs, a few days before the pride returned home.   
Upon returning home, the pride quickly got them settled in at their home. Koya brought his mother to the Pride Lands, and didn't take long for her to make friends.   
Then one morning Umuntu was standing on the top of Pride Rock…looking over his kingdom, with his wife by his side.

UMUNTU: (inhaling the fresh air) It's great to be home.   
IMBALI: You said it…It is not like I didn't enjoy to stay in the Misty Peaks, but once the   
Pride Lands grow on you…it stays there.   
UMUNTU: True enough…you know life can't get any better.   
IMBALI: Want to bet?   
UMUNTU: What do you mean?   
IMBALI: I have something to tell you.   
UMUNTU: What is it?   
IMBALI: Life is about to get better, because I'm pregnant again.   
UMUNTU: I'm gonna be a daddy….

With that Umuntu fainted on the spot.

IMBALI: (giggling) Umi?…Umi?…Was is something I said?   
NARRATOR: Jip, it was happy times again for the Pride Lands. Just a few months after   
the announcement of Imbali's pregnancy, she gave birth to four healthy   
cubs. That wasn't the only good news in the Pride Lands. It was also   
found, a couple of days after the birth, that Ini has also fallen pregnant.   
Many joyfull days passed after and a few years later, Umuntu's children   
took over the Pride Lands.

***FADE TO COMPLETE BLACK***

THE END

**FINAL WORDS**

Well reader, this has been another great experience for me. Writing another Lion King sequel. This one must have been the hardest one yet…It took me over two months to write, since writer's block really hit me badly for about three weeks. I really hope you enjoyed this Final Installment in my Lion King Series. I don't think there will be a Lion King 9…that is very doubtful. But there is definitely going to be a sequel of **Love By Fire** called **Love By Fire II : The Eternal Hunt**, will be released hopefully next year June, if not June, then late December. There is also rather good chances that I will write more life stories of the characters I have created, so please keep and eye out for them. Until we meet again, take care and farewell.

-Eben Prentzler 3 November 2000.

This story was started on 27 August 2000 and finished 3 November 2000.

Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of my story,   
please e-mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : [ep4lk@excite.com][19]

-Eben Prentzler.   


   [1]: #P
   [2]: #1
   [3]: #2
   [4]: #3
   [5]: #4
   [6]: #5
   [7]: #6
   [8]: #7
   [9]: #8
   [10]: #9
   [11]: #10
   [12]: #11
   [13]: #12
   [14]: #13
   [15]: #14
   [16]: #15
   [17]: #16
   [18]: #F
   [19]: mailto: ep4lk@excite.com



End file.
